That Thing You Do
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: What happens after Beca gets everything she thinks she wanted? Life isn't a movie, she soon learns, because you can't fake feeling something that isn't there, and you can't ignore something that is. T for future chapters. Bechloe endgame, starts as Jeca (not much so don't be deterred). Again - BECHLOE ENDGAME.
1. Chapter 1

The night of the Bellas ICCA win was pretty much the highest point in Beca Mitchell's life so far. She could remember being happy – like when she bought her first deck, mixed her first track, when she first heard her song played on Barden radio. But this was proper happiness, maybe even joy. She'd managed to win the title with her friends, and she and Jesse had finally gotten together.

It marked the beginning of a change in Beca that was bigger than either of those events signified. She was trying to be less closed off – that's what had almost cost her everything with Jesse. And she was allowing herself to be a part of something – the Bellas, which had meant that for the first time she had real _friends_, not just people she'd say hey to at a party. It was taking some getting used to, but Beca was beginning to feel like what she figured a normal college girl would feel like.

So, happy most of the time. She was spending a lot more of her time socializing with the Bellas, compared to stuck in her laptop. She still worked on her music a lot, but now she realized just how lucky she was to have those girls. She saw Jesse almost every day. They still worked at the radio station, and they navigating the early stages of their relationship. If she was being honest though, Jesse was already way more into it than she was. She liked Jesse, a lot, and he was sweet and he was nothing but good to her. But he was already talking kids and moving to LA together, and Beca had only just managed to admit that she was capable of feeling emotions at all, let alone emotions of that magnitude. Most of her emotion went into her mixes, where she could let whatever was in her head come alive on the monitor.

She was just saving the progress on one of her mixes when her phone buzzed. She pulled her headphones off and read the text. Jesse was waiting downstairs with a surprise. Bring a jacket, it said. They'd scheduled a date in for the night. She shut down her computer and grabbed a Bellas hoodie, and met him downstairs. He kissed her on the lips quickly and gestured that they should walk.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"God, Beca, do you not understand the term 'surprise'?" Jesse said, laughing.

"I do, but I don't much like surprises," she replied. "Too many surprises for me felt like a kick in the face."

"What kind of girl doesn't like surprises? Well, if I promise not to kick you in the face can we keep it a surprise?"

"Fine," Beca said. "But don't be surprised if I cry, run away, or turn violent."

"Oh, so the violence is okay if it comes from you?" he teased. She gave him a light shove and Jesse took her hand. They walked across campus to the arts quad. There was a giant screen up at one end, and Beca could smell the popcorn.

"What's this, a movie night?" she asked.

"Yep," he said excitedly. Beca tried to share his enthusiasm, and hoped her lack of excitement wasn't showing. This was what she didn't get about Jesse. He knew she wasn't really a fan of movies, and here they were. Sure she liked them okay now, but it seemed like half their dates were movies. Any time he planned something, they went to a movie. Or hung out and watched movies. Beca wanted to eat out, see bands, go to an art show, go to parties with their friends, even just hang out and lay on the grass.

"What movie are they showing?" Beca asked.

"Avatar." Beca flinched. "What?"

"Avatar, like that movie that's three hours long and Aubrey swears is just a rehash of Pocahontas and Fern Gully?" Beca said.

"What? She said that? No, there's more to it than that," Jesse said. "I swear, you'll see." He maneuvered them to some seats, and then left to get them popcorn and drinks. Beca put her hoodie on, it was already cool and in three hours she had a feeling it was going to be freezing. Her phone buzzed. Chloe.

_Hey DJ. Plans for tonight? Girls wanna hit up live music night at TBC. xo_

Beca wrinkled her nose. TBC was The Broken Chandelier, pretty much the only decent live music bar within driving distance. They had good bands most nights, and they were pretty lax on carding. A night out with the Bellas sounded infinitely better than a three hour movie. But Jesse was her boyfriend and she had committed to spending the evening with him.

_No can do. I'm about to watch Avatar at open air cinema in the quad. Have fun for me._

Jesse returned and saw her texting. "Who's that?"

"Just Chloe. Nothing important." He handed her a coke that was so big she thought she might be able to drown in it as her phone buzzed again.

_Ouch. Don't forget tomorrow, we're all meeting at Amy's friends place at lunchtime for serious sun. xo_

She smiled at the text, because it sounded so like Chloe, she could practically see the redheads face as she texted. She put the phone back in her pocket.

"Isn't this movie supposed to be in 3D?" Chloe asked.

"It was released in 2D and 3D," Jesse explained. "Oh, it's starting." Beca watched as Jesse turned his attention to the screen. Beca started by watching the people around them. Couples, mostly. Some groups of guys together. She thought about what they would think of the movie.

"You're missing the setup," Jesse whispered. "It's almost as important as the ending." Beca raised her eyebrows apologetically. He offered her some popcorn. She took a handful and settled down into her seat. It was going to be a long night.

It felt like it dragged on forever. She was bored out of her brain. Something was happening onscreen, some dude was jumping on to a weird bird thing, she had no idea, but her phone buzzed in her pocket. Chloe. It was a picture text of Fat Amy onstage with some college band behind her, and clearly she was entertaining the crowd.

_Miss you. Tell you the story behind this tomorrow. xo_

She grinned. Amy was without a doubt the funniest, boldest girl she'd ever met. She _would_ be the one to jump up on stage with a band and take over. She couldn't wait to hear the story.

_Miss you guys too._

She turned her attention back to the screen and wondered how obvious it would be if she nodded off. Not that she could, it was cold. She pulled her hoodie up over her head. She could see other couples were smart enough to have brought blankets. She stole a look at Jesse, who was enraptured. She wiggled in her chair and Jesse offered her a shoulder to lean on. She accepted, and didn't even pretend to be interested in the rest of the movie, instead giving in to the sleep that had been trying to lure her for the better part of an hour.

Jesse shook her awake when it was done. He had a look on his face that Beca recognized. He was hurt, for some reason, probably because she'd spent an hour asleep instead of being engrossed in what he obviously considered a stellar way to spend a Friday night.

"Sorry," she said. "Like I said, long movie. I liked what I saw, though."

"Don't do that," Jesse said. "You barely paid attention to it. You squirm like a toddler when you're bored."

"Yeah, well I like spending time with you, even if we do spend all our time watching movies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse said.

"Nothing," Beca said. She had no idea how this was turning into a fight.

"No, there was a tone there," Jesse said. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "We don't spend all our time watching movies."

"We do if you plan it," Beca said.

"What about when we went for Thai?"

"That was my idea," Beca said.

"And last weekend we went on a road trip."

"That was me as well," Beca said. "And as I recall, you were pissed because we got back too late to get tickets to Classic Horror night at the cinema. Jesse, you forget I don't even really _like_ movies. But I came and sat through a three hour movie with you anyway. I'm happy to watch a movie now and then with you because you love them, but there are other things we can do."

"I get it," he said flatly. They walked back to Beca's dorm in awkward silence.

"Want me to call you in the morning?" she asked when they got there.

"Golf with the Trebles," he mumbled. "Kolio's idea. We're teeing off at eight. Lunch date?"

"Bellas date at noon," Beca said. "And I've got overnight at the station after that." Jesse kicked at the ground awkwardly. Truthfully, Beca didn't know exactly how Jesse felt about her being offered a regular slot on the roster when he was still stacking CDs of an afternoon.

"So maybe I'll see you Sunday," Jesse said. He didn't kiss her goodbye, just slunk off, despite Beca calling after him. She shook her head and wondered if all relationships were this hard. She got back into the her room and found Kimmy Jin still awake reading. Her relationship with her roommate was getting better, they actually had friendly conversations.

"Hey Beca," she said.

"Hey," Beca replied.

"What have you been up to?"

"Cinema in the quad with Jesse. Avatar," she said dryly.

"You weren't a fan?"

"I fell asleep," Beca admitted. "I think Jesse was mad. What did you get up to?"

"Dinner, some homework. Wanted to get it out of the way so I can have the whole weekend free." Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket again.

_AUBREY IS DANCING ON A TABLE. Video being taken. xo_

Beca shook her head. It sounded like a fun night, way better than a three hour movie night that ended in her arguing with her brand new boyfriend. She sighed.

_Make good choices. :)_

She put the phone on her desk and left to take a shower. It was empty in the showers, which was the way she liked it. She often hummed or sang in there, and while she didn't mind doing it while other people were showering, she preferred it empty. Her mind drifted back to the time Chloe had interrupted her shower. It often crept into her mind when she came into the shower room. That had been probably the single most awkward affair of her entire life. But somehow she and Chloe had come out of it good friends. Best friends even. It was a shame the senior would be graduating shortly, Beca didn't know how she would go about leading the Bellas without her, and even Aubrey.

She showered quickly, humming a little Fun as she did. She'd been wondering about their harmonies for a while, and whether or not they could fit into a Bellas song. She hurried back to her room, hoping to find a text from Jesse. She was disappointed though, the screen of her phone showed nothing but the battery icon. Kimmy Jin was asleep now, so she quietly got into bed and tried to erase the memory of a crappy night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Beca lay by the pool with the rest of the Bellas. Amy had a friend or maybe boyfriend who had no problems letting them crash his parents house while they were out of town. They'd eaten a fat filled Mexican lunch, during which the girls relived the highlights of the last night for her, including Aubrey's table dancing video, which she vehemently argued she didn't remember. Then they'd spread out in and around the pool for a lazy afternoon.

Chloe and Beca were at the far end of the pool, away from the others. Chloe had oversized shades on, and Beca was reapplying sunscreen for the millionth time, since she was well aware that she burned without warning.

"So how was cinema in the quad?" Chloe said.

"Eh," Beca said noncommittally.

"Uh-oh," Chloe said. "Wasn't exactly a night that swept you off your feet?"

"You could say that. We ended up fighting, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I guess we did. I kind of pointed out that all he ever wants to do is go to movies, even though he knows I don't really like movies that much. He got pissy because I fell asleep in a three-hour nerd fest. I don't know."

"That's rough," Chloe said. "But you're right. If it's any kind of relationship, it should be about what you both want to do. You guys have enough in common that you should be able to find things to do that you both like."

"That's what I thought," Beca said. "I don't know, Chloe, I didn't figure that a relationship with him would be this hard when we were so good as friends. It feels unnecessarily complicated."

"Don't discount that, Beca," Chloe said. "Sometimes people are better off as friends."

"Can we talk about something else?" Beca asked. She was a little mad at Jesse, because she still hadn't heard from him even after she'd sent him a few texts during the morning.

"Sure can, DJ. Like, how about the fact that you've been ignoring your upcoming birthday," Chloe said casually.

"What?!"

"Your dad told me," Chloe explained. "It's your birthday in two weeks and you didn't even tell us."

"I don't make a big deal out of my birthday," Beca said quietly. "It's never been a big deal."

"But now you have a group of friends who love you and want to make a big deal about you, whether you like it or not," Chloe said. "And if you think the Bellas are just going to sit back and let your birthday pass with an inappropriate amount of fuss and spectacle, you're wrong."

"That sounds like you're planning something big," Beca said.

"Aubrey and I are working on something. Not Vegas-level theatre, but something fun," Chloe confirmed. Aubrey was drifting toward them in the pool. "Isn't that right, Aubrey?"

"What?" Aubrey said. Chloe sat up on her sun-lounge.

"We've got plans in motion for Beca's birthday," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said. "The girls and Chloe have been hard at work."

"I don't know what the appropriate level of alarm is," Beca said.

"Don't worry," Amy chimed in. "Nothing that'll end in jail time, or you being duct-taped to streetlight. Just a party with some cool people."

"Well, okay," Beca said.

"It'll be fine," Chloe reassured her. "I know you don't like surprises. Spontaneity, yes, surprises, no." Of course Chloe would know that, and know the difference.

"Hey," Denise called out. "Whoever's phone is playing She Wolf, you're ringing." Beca got up, because it was hers. She saw that it was Jesse.

"Hey," she said. She was glad he finally called.

"I'm a dick," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Beca said. "You were just trying to plan a good night out."

"Yeah, but dragging my barely-interested-in-film girlfriend to a three hour movie probably wasn't the best idea ever," Jesse admitted. "How are the Bellas?"

"We're slow-roasting," Beca said. "And Aubrey & Chloe are talking about planning some birthday shindig for me."

"Oh yeah," Jesse said. "I know."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Beca said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Jesse said. "But you hate surprises."

"I know," Beca said. "It's okay, Chloe assured me there won't be anything that'll freak me the hell out."

"No, they're planning a good night," Jesse said. "I helped with the guest list."

"Oh god," Beca said. "You didn't invite my dad, did you?"

"No," Jesse laughed. "I vetoed your dad. I'm not stupid. Have fun tonight. Play me something good."

"Sure," Beca said. "I'll talk to you later." She put the phone down. Chloe was walking toward her, a bottle of water in each hand. She offered one to Beca.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah. We made up," Beca said.

"Some of the girls want to go out for dinner later tonight," Chloe said.

"I've got a shift at the station," Beca said. "But you guys go without me."

"I think I'll raincheck this one. Sometimes, I like not to be in a crowd of people, you know?"

"I know," Beca said. "Why do you think I got a job that entails me sitting in a room all on my own?" They laughed.

"Seriously," Chloe said. "What do you even do in there for hours at a time?"

"Cue up music, decide what I'm playing, play some serious Angry Birds on my phone," Beca joked. "Nah, if I've got a whole lot of music cued up, it's great thinking time. Sometimes I plan mixes, sometimes I just sit there."

"Does Jesse ever come and hang out with you?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I've asked him to, but I think it makes him uncomfortable. I mean, one thing we were stacking CDs together, next thing I've got a regular DJ shift and he's still stacking CDs. He says he's happy for me, but I know he isn't as happy as he makes out. So I try not to talk about it." Chloe was watching her pensively.

"What?" Beca said. "You've got that face, like you want to say something."

"I don't know if it's my place."

"Chloe, the one thing I know for sure about you and me, is that after you walked in on me in the showers, we've had no boundaries," Beca said. "So lay it on me."

"We're pretty close, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

"Ok, so don't take what I'm going to say the wrong way," Chloe said. "I get that you and Jesse are in a relationship, and that takes work. But from everything you've been telling me, he talks a big game about forever and kids and whatever, but he doesn't seem interested in the little things that make up your day to day."

"Maybe. What's your point?"

"Forever is made up of day to day," Chloe said. "If you let the little things go, they become big things. And the big things become massive things, and pretty soon after, forever is long gone. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of," Beca said.

"I know you don't really like talking about the whole you and Jesse thing," Chloe said. "All I'm going to say is that you deserve someone who focuses on all the little things that make you happy day to day. Don't settle." She looked at her for a moment, blue eyes wide, and then left her to her own thoughts.

When the girls had all gone their separate ways, Beca headed back to her dorm to sneak in a couple of hours sleep before her shift. Kimmy Jin was in the room, and even though Beca insisted she would sleep with headphones on, she left with her friend so that they wouldn't interrupt. She woke feeling rested, and took a quick shower before she put her stuff together and headed to the station.

She nodded at Luke, who was in the booth when she got there, and he beckoned her inside. They exchanged brief catch up conversation, and Luke cued up his last few songs, and left for the night. Beca pulled out some of her favorite mixes, some of her own and some not, and lined them up, ready to start her long, lonely night in the booth.

Three hours into her shift, at one am, she saw her phone light up. Luke had instructed her to always have it on silent, and turn the vibrate function off, because the radio station mics could pick up the sound of a phone vibrating on a desk. It was Chloe.

_I'm at the door. Let me in. xo_

Chloe. She checked that her feed was okay for a few minutes and went to let Chloe in. The redhead didn't appear to be bothered by the fact that it was one am. She had a cup in each hand, and offered one to Beca.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said. "What brings you out here?"

"Couldn't really sleep," Chloe shrugged. "I crashed out a little after this afternoon, and I didn't want to keep Aubrey up all night."

"Want to come see inside the booth?" Beca said.

"Is this, like, your inner sanctum?" Chloe joked. "Should I take off my shoes?"

"Come on, while I can talk to you," Beca said. "We've got about eleven minutes worth of music lined up." She pulled Chloe in to the booth and gave her the quick tour, explaining how she could add music to the queue, interrupt for voice over, play ads. Chloe seemed interested in how it all worked, and waited silently as Beca ran a voice over for her next bracket of music.

"Are you ready for finals?" Chloe asked.

"I'm ready for finals to be over," Beca said. "Nah, I'll be fine. I mean, I'm not making the honor roll or anything, but I'm pretty confident I'll pass everything."

"And then, it's our birthday. So it's like, a great way to celebrate your birth _and_ the end of finals," Chloe said, eyes lighting up. "It's going to be amazing."

"I'm sure it is," Beca said.


	3. Chapter 3

The party, Beca had to admit, was amazing. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had decked out the yard of Amy's friend's house gorgeously and organized it all, Amy had helped Jesse with the guest list, Donald had set up some good music and everyone seemed to be having a good time. All the acapella guys and girls, even Kimmy Jin and some of her friends, a couple of people she worked with at the radio station.

She tried to say hi to everyone there, and eventually she thought she covered them all. Jesse was waiting by the back doors with a drink and some kind of pizza slider that was the best thing she'd ever put in her mouth. He planted a kiss on her cheek as she downed it. Beca noted that he then picked up his own drink, saw the vaguely vacant look in his eyes. He was already drunk.

"Already drunk, Jesse?" she said. "Or am I just blurry?"

"Maybe a little," he said. "But I got bored waiting for you."

"I'm sorry," she said automatically, even though she didn't really feel like it was something to be sorry for. "I was thanking everyone for coming."

"It is a hell of a party," he said. "Better than anything I could have planned." It almost sounded bitter.

"I'm glad you're here," Beca said, kissing him. "Even if you are drunk." She snagged some more food from a table under the vast white tent in the yard and returned to Jesse and also Benji, who had joined him. She liked Benji, he was like an eternal little brother, even though they were pretty much the same age.

"Hey! There's my DJ," a voice rang out. It was Chloe, Beca didn't even have to turn. She was the only person who called Beca DJ. Amy called her Shorty, or Shawshank, and Cynthia Rose called her Chief, but only Chloe called her DJ. The redhead appeared by her side, and she hugged Beca vigorously. Beca took a moment to look at Chloe, trying to decide if she was drunk or just Chloe. She wasn't drunk, it was just her effervescent nature.

"Hey, Chlo. Thank you for this amazing party," Beca said. "I know I was kind of reluctant, but I love it."

"And we love you," Chloe said. "It was nothing. Now, if the boys can excuse us, we should all go and get our dance on."

"Of course. Don't mind us," Jesse said, a little coldly. Beca stopped herself from rolling her eyes, and was pulled into the mix of dancing people by Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie joined them, and Beca tried to make eye contact with Jesse and get him to come join in. He waved her off, twice, and after that she gave up, frowning. Chloe leaned over so Beca could hear what she was saying over the music.

"Don't let him get you down. This night is about you, don't forget it," she said. Aubrey saw her momentary displeasure and squeezed her arm, smiling hard. She danced for a little while, and then begged off so she could go and find Jesse. He was sitting on some chairs with an almost passed out Unicycle and had clearly had a few more drinks.

"Hey, there she is," he said, slurring happily. "Beca. Nice of you to remember I was here."

"I wanted you to come dance," Beca said. "You knew where I was."

"I'm a white teenage boy, Beca. I don't dance."

"Tell that to Benji," Beca smiled. Jessica had convinced Benji to come and dance, and he'd loosened up eventually. "But I see you managed to keep yourself occupied."

"I did," Jesse said. He was going to keep speaking, but Amy interrupted by yelling out across the yard.

"Cake time, bitches! Where's Shorty at?" She spotted Beca and waved frantically. Beca helped Jesse stumble across to where they'd gathered.

"Cake sounds good," Jesse said. The cake was shaped to look like a mixing deck, and it looked delicious. Beca got pushed to the front of the group, where she was serenaded by a long, drawn-out and rousing version of Happy Birthday sung in harmony and complete with beatboxing. She smiled so hard she thought her cheeks would explode. As she leaned over to blow out the candles, she caught a glimpse of Jesse stumbling toward a flower bed and throwing up.

She blew her candles out and plastered a decent smile on her face, thanking everyone for coming again. Amy took charge of cutting the cake up and doling it out, and Beca slipped away to check on Jesse. He was still on his knees in the garden when she reached him.

"Did I miss cake?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beca said evenly. "Because you got wasted and while everyone was singing to me, you were hurling all kinds of Technicolor on the flowers."

"You're mad."

"Excellent observation. Yes, I am. You were drunk not even an hour after we got here, you got angry when I socialized at my own birthday party, ignored me when I wanted to dance with you, and missed singing happy birthday to me because you were puking," Beca listed. "You're really setting the standard for crappy boyfriends here."

"Yeah, well… You ignored me all night," he said.

"I was thanking all of these other people for coming to the party," Beca said. "People who came to celebrate with me instead of glare at me from the wall all night. And it wasn't supposed to be about you, tonight, it was supposed to be about me." She left him in the garden and went back to the table where Chloe pressed a piece of cake in her hand, a questioning eyebrow raised. She shook her head and instead grabbed Benji and asked him to take Jesse back to their dorm.

"He alright?" Benji asked. "He was pounding them back earlier."

"Now he's doing the opposite," Beca said. Benji gave her a quick hug.

"Happy birthday Beca. I'll take him home. Thanks for inviting me."

"Any time, Benji," Beca said. She watched Benji go over and pull Jesse to his feet and explain that they were going home. Jesse was argumentative at first, and tried to look to Beca, but she just shook her head at him. She didn't want to get into it now. She wanted to enjoy the rest of her party.

It was easy to enjoy the night after that. They danced some more, sang a little, and hung out until enough people had bailed to call it a night. Beca caught up with Aubrey and Chloe, and offered to drive them back, since she hadn't been drinking.

"You sure?" Chloe said. "We were gonna walk, it's not that far."

"We live in the same dorm building," Beca said. "Of course it's alright. Plus, Benji was my ride."

"Beca," Aubrey said, "You're a sweetheart. Know that?" She was a little tipsy.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Come on Posen, let's get you home." She drove Chloe's car back to campus, singing along with the radio with her friends. They walked to their building and made a promise with Chloe to come get her in the morning for breakfast at 9:30.

"You even going to be sober and coherent by then, Chlo?" she asked.

"You're underestimating my power," Chloe said. "Aubrey and I will probably be awake before you."

"Whatever you say. I'll see you in the morning." She left them on her floor and quietly let herself into her room. There was a package on her desk in simple wrapping paper. It had a card attached from Kimmy Jin.

_I know we're not close friends, but this made me think of you. Happy Birthday._

She opened it curiously, and saw a vintage style DJ print. It was pretty cool. She was glad that she and Kimmy Jin were getting to be friends now. The Korean wasn't coming back to the room that night, so Beca changed for bed, and pulled over her headphones so that she could listen to some music as she went to sleep.

The next morning, she knocked on Chloe and Aubrey's door at 9:30 am. Chloe was inside and looked as if she'd barely been drinking the night before.

"Where's Posen?" Beca said.

"She went for a run," Chloe said. "Give it time, you'll learn to handle your hangovers like a pro, just like we do."

"I don't even drink that much," Beca said. "Anyway, we still going out for breakfast?"

"Sure," Chloe replied. "Just let me change out of this shirt, I was cleaning in it."

"By the way," Chloe said, opening her wardrobe, "Happy birthday." She pulled out a package wrapped in blinding yellow paper.

"Chloe, that party was more than enough for me," Beca said. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh please," Chloe said. "What's the point of coming from a rich as hell family if I can't spoil my friends. Just open it. Something I think you needed." Beca turned her attention to the package. She unwrapped it a little gingerly, not used to the feeling of getting presents from anyone other than her parents. When she realized what it was, her jaw dropped.

"Chloe!" she said. "I can't take these." It was a pair of top of the line V-Moda Crossfade headphones. They were white and gorgeous and, Beca realized, Chloe had even had custom earshields added on – Barden blue with the Bellas symbol engraved on them.

"Take them, and use them," Chloe said. "I noticed you've got some duct tape holding the cord in place on your current ones, and what am I gonna do, return them? I'm sure there's a huge market for custom Barden Bellas headphones." She turned from Beca and changed her shirt in a swift motion.

Beca could barely speak. They were absolutely stunning, and way too much. She knew her headphones were a little beat up, but these were $300 headphones. Chloe turned back and repeated herself, telling Beca she wouldn't have them back, so Beca accepted them, and hugged Chloe hard.

"Thank you," she said. "These are the best thing anyone has ever bought me."

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that," Chloe teased. Beca took a moment when she realized how true that statement might be. Jesse would be mad when he found out they were from Chloe, he was already mad enough that Chloe and Aubrey had thrown her a party. But then she dismissed the thought, because in all honesty, Chloe knew the perfect thing to get her, and Jesse had ended up with a gift voucher to Amazon and some flowers. It's like he barely knew her, and that wasn't her fault, or Chloe's fault.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice said. It didn't sound like it was the first time she'd said her name.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What did Jesse get you?"

"Um, flowers and an Amazon voucher," she said. Chloe didn't comment, just raised an eyebrow diplomatically.

"You don't sound thrilled."

"I've been wondering if we're even going to work out," Beca admitted. "I adore him, but I don't think we work on that level. He's a great friend. But it's like, I try and try to be interested in what he likes, but he doesn't try at all with me. It's like if we hang out now and then, we're cool, but now we're running out of things to do together. I've been thinking maybe we should cool it off a bit. Or a lot."

"Whatever you think will make you happy," Chloe said. "I've got your back."

"Thanks," Beca said. "What am I gonna do without you here next year?"

"I'll be around," Chloe said, dropping onto her bed. "I'm not leaving Atlanta. I'm taking a job with Mueller and Dane."

"The chem lab?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Bench research, but it's a good job. Plus I love Atlanta. Though, I need to find a place to live, so if you wanna come apartment hunting with me and Aubrey, that would be super cool."

"Will you come and see the Bellas performances?" Beca asked. She'd grown accustomed to Chloe's bright blue eyes watching her, and seeing them in the back of an auditorium would be better than not seeing them at all.

"Of course," Chloe said. "The Bellas are always going to be a part of me. Plus, I want to be there if you need a hand. Or a sounding board."

"That's really cool of you, Chloe," Beca said. Her phone buzzed.

_Any chance we can have lunch? I think we need to talk._

"That face isn't a happy face," Chloe observed.

"Jesse wants to talk," Beca said. "Can I be honest?"

"You can tell me anything," Chloe said. "We're joined in Belladom, so there's like, a sacred oath of trust or something. Plus, we're friends."

"I'm pretty sure I want to just be friends with Jesse," Beca said. "But I've never actually broken up with anyone before. I don't want to crush him. He's kind of intense, and I know he takes things really personally…"

"Ok. This is easy. You still care about him, right?"

"Of course, he's a good guy. I'd love to stay friends with him, I think we kind of need each other a little."

"So you tell him all the things that you love about your friendship, and then say that you don't feel like those things are translating well into the relationship. Tell him that you still want him to be a part of your life, but that you want that amazing friendship back, because it's really important to you," Chloe rattled off. Beca just stared at her. "I've been on the receiving end of that speech before. Only ex-boyfriend I don't want to kill said that to me."

"Wow," Beca said. She texted Jesse back that she'd meet him at his dorm at 12:30. "You're like my very own Dr Phil."

"Please girl," Chloe sassed. "Oprah or bust. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

She knocked on Jesse's door a few minutes after 12:30. He opened it, and she said hey to Benji before they left. They walked for a while, both feeling the somewhat awkward tension. Beca was so nervous she felt like she was going to be sick.

"About last night," Jesse said. "I'm really sorry."

"You should be," Beca replied.

"It was a total dick move to be pissed at you for enjoying your own party," he continued, "And a bigger dick move to get so wasted I puked in Amy's boyfriend's garden instead of singing happy birthday to you."

"I agree," Beca said. She didn't elaborate.

"So I'm really, really sorry," Jesse said. "And I know it's going to take time for you to get to a place where you can forgive me for that. But I deserve to have to wait, because I was an asshole." Beca was inclined to forgive him, but she knew that she still had to be frank with him.

"It's okay, Jesse. I forgive you," Beca said. "But I think we need to have a different talk." They slowed and she gestured to a concrete wall.

"If this were a movie," Jesse said, "You'd be breaking up with me right about now."

"We're not in a movie," Beca said. Jesse struggled to meet her eyes.

"But you are breaking up with me," he said, sitting down. Beca sat down next to him and sighed.

"I just… it's like, when we were friends, we were so good together. And I don't feel like we've got that same connection now. I wish we did, I really do. But this awkward, tense relationship we have, it's nothing compared to the friendship we had before. That friendship is so important to me, and I don't want to lose it by pushing a relationship that I don't think is going to work," Beca said, running her words together quickly. Jesse kicked his heels against the concrete and was silent for a moment.

"This sucks," he said.

"I know," Beca said. "I think we should have worked, in theory. I know it sucks, trust me, but Jesse, I really do want to stay friends."

"Maybe," Jesse said. "Maybe in a couple of weeks? Coz, you know… we were only dating for a few weeks but I've been in love with you for almost a year. So, yeah, I do want us to be friends again, but you're going to need to give me some time."

"I can do that," Beca said. "Like I said, you're important to me, so whatever it takes." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Then… I guess I'll see you around," he said. He shuffled slowly away. Beca felt some tears burning at her eyes. She silently berated herself for being stupid, it's not like Jesse had broken up with her. She hated hurting Jesse like that, hated that felt like a tease and a jerk. She tilted her head back and willed them to go away, but they stayed, stubborn as everything else about her. She sniffled and pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing the only person she thought could bear talking to right now.

"Hey DJ, what's up?" Chloe's voice came. Beca managed a sniffle and possible hiccup into the phone. "Beca? You okay?"

"I thought I would be," she finally said. "But no."

"Where are you?" Chloe demanded. "Aubrey and I will come get you for post-breakup therapy. I'll even make her go and get the ice-cream."

"I'm opposite the civics building near Jesse's dorm," Beca said. "Make it quick, right now I'm that loser girl crying in public and I can't say I'm a fan."

"I'll be there in a few," Chloe said, and hung up. She arrived a few short minutes later, a look of concern evident on her bright blue eyes.

"Hey," Beca said, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh, DJ. Someone who wears as much eye makeup as you should really invest in waterproof," she said, pulling a tissue out of her bag and handing it to Beca. The brunette smiled despite her sadness. Chloe placed a protective arm around her shoulder and they walked back toward her dorm room.

"Aubrey has gone to get ice-cream," Chloe said. "We're going to have a little binge and whinge."

"I don't even know if it's whinge-worthy," Beca said. "I just know that I broke up with him, which is what I wanted, but it still sucks."

"Of course it does," Chloe said. "So, we eat ice-cream, we stay up late, we wear only pyjamas, and we do not watch Bridget Jones' Diary."

"Okay," Beca said. "Ice cream always sounds good." Chloe took the tissue from her and wiped away the rest of the black smudges staining her face.

"Seriously, Beca. Waterproof mascara isn't a new invention," she mumbled. They made their way back toward their dorm building, and stopped past Beca's room to grab a few things. They got back to Chloe's room, and Chloe turned some music on to kill the silence.

"Do you want to talk?" Chloe said.

"Not just yet," Beca said. "Maybe later."

"Whenever you're ready," Chloe said. Beca just sunk onto Chloe's bed and stared at the ceiling, until Aubrey returned from the emergency ice cream mission.

"Ok, I didn't know what you like, Beca, so I got cookie dough, some mint choc chip, and this red velvet cupcake one was kind of just staring at me, so I got it, too." She set them on the dresser.

"Jesus," Beca said. "How much ice-cream are we planning on eating?"

"All of it," Chloe and Aubrey said in unison. Beca smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"You've never done the break-up wallow before, have you?" Aubrey said.

"Uh, no," Beca said. "You guys and Jesse are like, the first people I ever really opened up to. Before Jesse, most other people I've been with was just one night deals or whatever."

"Oh Christ," Aubrey said. "Jesse was your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Beca, are you a virgin?" Aubrey asked. Beca turned bright red and groaned, pulling Chloe's pillow on top of her face.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said. "That's not our business."

"Fine," Aubrey said in a singsong voice. "But her non-answer is almost an answer in itself." Beca sat up suddenly, causing the pillow to fall to the ground.

"No, but the one experience I had was less than satisfactory, so I like to pretend it never happened, if you must know," Beca said. "I thought we were supposed to be making me feel better, not worse." Aubrey laughed and pulled some plastic spoons from one of their drawers.

"You're right," she said. "And we start with ice-cream."

"I feel like we should be eating dinner first," Beca said.

"Nope," Chloe said. "Pizza comes much, much later. Or Mexican. Something nasty and fatty, in the middle of the night."

"You guys have this down to a science, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said. "Think about it, what guy do you think hangs around once he gets a full look at all the crazy I got?"

"And people tend to bail on me once they realize I'm not just after a good time," Chloe said. "So yeah, we do this well. We're all just a little bit screwed up, in our own ways." That was a comforting thought to Beca. She only just managed to snag a guy who didn't run screaming at all of her inarticulate, repressed crap, and she found that even though he was probably perfect, she couldn't love him back.

"Hand me that mint choc chip," she said.

Beca had never done the girly sleepover thing as a teenager. She wasn't interested in socializing with the airhead girls that went to her school, and they definitely weren't interested in socializing with her. But as the night wore on, she found herself enjoying Chloe and Aubrey's company. They were experts at passing time without pushing her to talk and they distracted her from disappearing into her own head.

They'd called a pizza place at two thirty, knowing that there was one open just off the far side of campus, and Aubrey had gone downstairs to pay the delivery guy who had called to say he was there. They'd negotiated an extra tip to compensate the lateness of the call. Chloe tossed a pillow at Beca, who was intently scrutinizing Aubrey's CD collection.

"What?" she said.

"What are you even doing?" Chloe said.

"Aubrey has some embarrassing CDs in this collection," Beca said, laughing.

"I know, it's like every guilty pleasure, one hit wonder and straight up failure gathered in one place," Chloe said. Beca stopped checking album titles and turned toward Chloe. She could see the redhead's eyes asking the question again.

"I'm okay," Beca said. "It was hard. And I can't make him be okay with this on the spot. I'll miss him, but hopefully we'll end up as friends again. But you and Aubrey definitely helped. So thanks. For that." Chloe hugged her.

"Any time for you," she said. "You know I adore you. And Aubrey does too, in her own way. We've got your back DJ, even if I'm across town at work, and Aubrey is off in Dade County."

"Like, Florida?"

"Yep. She found out yesterday that she got an offer to clerk at a public defense firm. She's mainly concerned about what the heat is going to do to her hair," Chloe said. "But I'll still be here, for a while."

"Man I can't believe Posen's leaving Atlanta," Beca said.

"Aca-believe it," Aubrey said, standing in the doorway with a pizza. "It's happening."

"Congrats on the job offer," Beca said, shifting some of their mess out of the way so Aubrey could set the pizza down.

"Thanks," the blonde responded. "And I was planning on saying something soon, I promise. Just, you know, a big deal."

They ate the pizza and continued wasting time until their eyes were too heavy to stay open. Chloe and Aubrey climbed into Aubrey's bed – apparently not the first time the two of them had shared, and Beca climbed into Chloe's, over a mountain of overstuffed pillows. She was asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow, her mind a little more at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca found that the next few weeks went by fairly quickly. She would get up, go to class – which was weird since they were pretty much just waiting on their exam results – and then either go down to the station or hang out with Aubrey and Chloe, or the Bellas. It was a routine that she didn't mind, except that she still hadn't spoken to Jesse since they broke up. She'd seen Benji around the place a few times, and they'd talked without mentioning the elephant in the room. She didn't want to put him in an awkward spot, of course, so they'd been friendly and gone their separate ways.

Aubrey was spending half her waking life on the phone. She was due to fly out to Florida two days after graduation, and she had no time to go down there and find a place to live. She was unbearably tense almost, and Beca only managed to hold her tongue by reminding herself that it would all be over soon, and she'd miss Aubrey after she was gone. Even if the two of them would loathe to admit it.

Her dad had invited her to stay with him and Sheila over the summer, and Beca had accepted. Partly because she didn't want to have to lug her crap all the way back to her mother's house, or into a new dorm only to have to move again when school went back, but also because she was getting on okay with her dad. Sheila, she could ignore, so it seemed like a decent way to save some cash.

Chloe, however, had dragged her and Aubrey apartment hunting closer to the city at every free opportunity. They'd walked through every studio, every loft, every one and two bedroom in the entire universe, Beca felt. And Chloe would do the same thing in every one, she'd carefully check out all the important stuff like plumbing and gas, closet space (that was Aubrey's number one criteria), and then go and stand by the front door. She'd look around and squint a little, head tilted, and would declare whether or not it made the short list.

Beca had no idea what Chloe was looking at, or looking for, but she figured whatever it was must have been important because she discounted a good half of the acceptable apartments that Beca would have been happy to live in.

Aubrey had ditched them halfway through the current apartment hunting session, she still had to finalize some paperwork for her new job. Chloe was chatting in that animated, non-disclosing way to the realtor and Beca was following up the rear. The realtor was a guy named Duncan, and he was unlocking the door for them to have a look at a place that had just gone on the market. Chloe walked into the room and turned around slowly.

"Oh, this is great," she said. "This is better." Beca just headed for the bathroom, knowing that Chloe would be in there to check it out shortly, and left the realtor to give his spiel. It was two bedrooms, not huge but not tiny, and the living area was open and had a private balcony. Sun was absolutely streaming in through the glass doors, and when Beca found Chloe in the bedroom the redhead looked excited.

"This place has a better feel to it, don't you think?" she said.

"Sure," Beca agreed, her tone clearly giving away the fact that she had no idea what Chloe was on about. The finished poking around and then Chloe walked to the doorway. She tilted her head to the left and looked at the room. Then, with a raised eyebrow and a smile, she turned to the realtor.

"I'll take it," she said. "I'm in." Beca looked at her, and the realtor went to his car to get a bunch of paperwork.

"You're sure?" she said. "We looked at about a thousand places. This is definitely the one?"

"Yep," Chloe replied. "It's like, when I stand here, I can see where the couch is gonna go. And I can see Aubrey visiting and sitting with me on the balcony to eat breakfast. And that wall over there is where all my Bellas stuff is going to go. And I can see you, and Amy, and Stacie and the girls crowded around the kitchen drinking cocktails with me. And like, there'll be a spare bed where you can crash when you don't want to go home to your dad and stepmom after working all night, where it'll be dark in the morning so you can sleep late if you want to, and- "

Beca registered that for a second. Sure, there were probably going to be days, a lot of them, where she didn't want to have to go home to Sheila and her dad. They lived a half hour further from where they were now. But she just figured she'd crash at Amy's, or one of the other girls. Or she'd just suck it up, maybe crash at the station. But Chloe had thought of _her_ when looking at apartments, like she wanted her to be there. A lot.

"You want me to come and hang out here all the time?" Beca said. "A nerdy freshman cramping your style?"

"Duh," Chloe replied. "I've never lived on my own before. Can you imagine how crazy I'm going to go if I'm here all on my own all the time?" Beca had to concede that point, Chloe virtually existed on human interaction.

"And anyway," Chloe continued, "In a week you'll be a sophomore, so that eliminates the nerdy freshman status."

"And in a week, you won't even be a student anymore," Beca countered. "Nervous?"

"Not really," Chloe said. "I've been waiting for this since I left high school. You know, to be all grown up."

"So what comes next, then?" Beca asked.

"You know," Chloe said. "Work my ass off, save like crazy so I can buy a place, find someone I love, get married, have a couple kids… The usual."

"Dude," Beca said. "That's specific. And intense." The realtor came back and broke up their conversation. Beca stood out on the balcony while Chloe filled all the necessary bits of paper in and wrote a check. The day was warm, properly warm, testament to summer being almost on top of them. Beca had never experienced the full heat of an Atlanta summer before, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get away with the jeans she pretty much lived in all year round. She leaned against the wall in the sun and closed her eyes.

"Beca? DJ? You awake there?" Chloe was saying.

"Yeah," Beca said. "What?"

"I'm all done. I get to pick up keys tomorrow. Know what that means?"

"You only have to spend one more night in the delightful Barden student accommodation?"

"It means now there's furniture shopping, and decorating!" she said excitedly. Beca's eyes widened. That was not the sort of thing she was interested in. "Don't worry, Beca. This is more an Aubrey and Stacie thing. You look positively terrified right now."

"I would have no idea how to decorate a house for you," Beca said. "And when I ever decorate a place of my own, you know I'm just going to get whatever is right in front of me." Chloe looked almost horrified.

"Then promise me you won't go shopping for that kind of stuff on your own," she said. "Take someone with you, whenever that happens."

"Okay, calm down," Beca laughed. "So, Chloe, are you happy with your new place?"

"Super happy," she said. "Alright, let's go. I'm pretty sure I owe you lunch."

"Lunch? I walked through every open apartment in Atlanta. You owe me lunch, dinner, and maybe even breakfast," Beca said. "But lunch is a start."

Beca didn't see Chloe much over the next couple of days, after the redhead picked up her keys she disappeared to clean 'the absolute living crap' out of the apartment before she started moving stuff in. She did speak to her a few times, specifically to confirm that she and the rest of the Bellas would be ditching class to come and watch Chloe and Aubrey graduate.

Graduation day was as hot as Beca could ever remember being. There were swarms of students in gowns of Barden blue, and bigger swarms of family and friends. The Bellas managed to get some seats together, toward the back, where they cheered loudly as their friends crossed the stage.

Chloe had finished setting up her new place, and had invited all the girls over for the next night to help her christen it, so they began to split up and finalise their own packing for summer break. Beca was about to leave when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_Where are you? My folks and Aubrey's mom want to meet you! xo_

Beca texted back her approximate location, but Chloe called her.

"You're so tiny, there's no way I'm going to be able to see you," she said.

"Hey, you're not that much taller than me," Beca said defensively.

"No, but Aubrey is, and she can't see you either. Okay, we're left of the stage. Where the flagpole is, but down about thirty feet, on the campus side of the road," Chloe instructed.

"Okay," Beca said, beginning to walk. "The other girls are already gone, though, it's just me."

"Damn. That's okay though, they want to meet the girl who gave us our ICCA title," Chloe said.

"That was totally a team thing," Beca said. She caught sight of them and hung up the phone, walking quickly toward the group. There was a blonde woman who had to be Aubrey's mom, and a smiling couple consisting of a tiny dark haired woman and a tall man with fair hair and Chloe's eyes. They didn't look like what she'd imagined, she'd insanely thought that any parents of Chloe's would have to be redheads.

"Mom, Dad, Mrs Posen, this is Beca Mitchell," Chloe said. "She's the captain of the Bellas now. Beca, my parents and Aubrey's mom."

"Nice to meet you all," she said politely, shaking all of their hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, too, honey," Chloe's mother said. "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Chloe told us all about you, and your music, and how you helped the Bellas."

"God, mom, that makes me sound like a crazy stalker," Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Aubrey's talked about you too," Mrs Posen said. "I'm glad you two managed to become friends."

"Me too," Beca said honestly. "And I already swore to them that I'll do whatever I can to make sure Bellas are champions forever."

"We're going to lunch, do you want to join us?" Chloe's father said.

"I really appreciate the offer," Beca said, "But this should be a family thing."

"You sure?" Chloe's mom said.

"Definitely," Beca said. "But it was good to meet you guys. Besides, I'm not quite done packing my own stuff." She left the Beales and Posens to their celebratory lunch and headed back to her dorm.

Kimmy Jin was packed, and Beca was pretty much packed except for some music stuff she had laying around. Her dad was coming to pick her up later that afternoon, and generally ignoring the fact that she was likely going to skip her last day of classes. She packed the last of her stuff, chatting to Kimmy Jin as she did so. They realized that they probably wouldn't see much of each other the next year, since they were taking completely different subjects. But they promised to stay friends, and Beca was glad.

When Kimmy Jin announced that she had to leave since she was driving to Maine over the next few days, they hugged for a brief second, then Beca helped her carry all her stuff downstairs. Then she went upstairs and lay on her stripped bed to wait for her dad to come and pick her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca was already feeling awkward in her dad's house. Sheila had been oddly polite, but stiff like she was repressing some hardcore disdain when she'd seen Beca. So Beca had just taken her stuff to the room her dad had said was hers for the summer and as long as she wanted it, and set about trying to unpack into it. She chatted her way through dinner with her dad, ignoring Sheila where possible, and they ended up talking about the Bellas, and Chloe and Aubrey's graduation.

"So you're going to need a couple of new Bellas," her dad said. "How do you think that's going to go?"

"Shouldn't be too hard now that we're national champs," Beca said. "But it won't be the same as having Chloe and Aubrey."

"You got pretty tight with them, huh?" her dad said.

"Yeah," Beca replied. "I'm gonna miss Aubrey when she leaves."

"When does she go to Florida?"

"Day after tomorrow," Beca said. "She's staying an extra day so we can all be there for Chloe's housewarming."

"This seems like an opportune moment," her father began, "to tell you that I was talking to your mother today."

"God, the last time the two of you talked it was because I punched Brady Fuller in the face after he called me a-"

"I know," her dad cut in. "But we talked about how well you're doing, and how you've stepped up by taking responsibility for the Bellas, and also with your job at the station. So we've decided that we're going to buy you a car."

"Shit, what!?" Beca said. Her stepmother visibly flinched at the profanity.

"Not a new car, but just something so you can get to and from the station over summer, so you can meet up with your friends without one of them having to drive all the way out here to the burbs, or driving my car," he said.

"You're serious?" she said. "Thanks, dad. That's really cool of you guys."

"There are rules, though," her dad said. "You're responsible for paying for gas. And so help me god if you ever drink and drive I'll take it and crush it into a cube, possibly with you inside."

"I won't, I promise," she said. "I know everyone thinks college is a non-stop drinking session, but I don't even _like_ alcohol."

"That's probably the most comforting thing I've ever heard," her father said dryly. "So, I've got this friend who has a dealership. He's expecting you in the morning. He's got a couple of cars in the price range we're willing to go for." Beca got up and hugged her dad. When she finished eating, she went back to her room. She immediately wanted to text Jesse, but stopped when she remembered that they had only exchanged work related pleasantries twice since they broke up, both times in the last two days. She sighed, because she missed him, missed goofing around with him.

Instead, she texted Amy and Jessica, and offered to pick them up for Chloe's housewarming the next night. Jessica hated driving in general, and Amy could drink an entire naval fleet under the table, despite not being old enough to drink in the US. She claimed that the day she turned eighteen her uncle had taken her drinking once a week until she could outlast everyone in the bar. That sounded plausible to Beca, since at every single thing they'd ever been to, Amy had been the last person standing, male or female. So when she pulled up to Jessica's parents house the next night in a second hand but well kept Corolla, Jessica and Amy bounded out excitedly.

"Thanks for picking us up Shorty," Amy said. "We can get straight up written off tonight!"

"I don't think it's a drink til you challenge strangers to trolley jousting in a Taco Bell parking lot kind of deal," Beca laughed, reliving one of the Australian's more epic moments. "Cocktails with the girls, that's it."

"Well, if the handles of tequila we brought are anything to do with it, I don't know how right you are," Amy laughed, leaning forward to high five Jessica in the front.

Chloe had done her entire apartment in less than a week – cleaned, moved in, decorated and furnished. It was exactly like Beca imagined it would be, bold and eye-catching, but it felt like a place you wanted to be, as soon as you walked in. Chloe hugged them all on arrival, rolling her eyes at the amount of tequila Amy had brought and gave the girls a quick tour.

"Drinks?" Aubrey said, coming into the bedroom. "We should get this housewarming started."

"I'm not drinking," Beca said. "Promised my dad. He mentioned death as a punishment, so."

"Come on Chief," Cynthia Rose said. "One won't kill you."

"One, and my dad will," Beca said. "Amy can drink my share."

"I'm on it, Shorty," Amy said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Consider it covered." Chloe slipped up behind Beca.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," she said. "I know you don't really like alcohol."

"I'm the worst college kid ever," Beca confirmed. "But I will be here to hold back your hair if you puke."

"Very chivalrous," Chloe chuckled, and then added quietly. "But I'm not planning on a bender. In fact, if Amy hadn't brought all that tequila, there'd barely be enough alcohol here to get us all half-drunk." The girls began to file out of the room, but Chloe and Beca stayed.

"So what you're saying is that when Amy isn't looking I should go and hide one of those bottles?" Beca said. "Coz I'll do that. And I'll take the blame if she catches me."

"That would be great. I don't want to piss off my neighbors the first week I'm here by having some crazy out of control party," Chloe said. "Plus, I _just_ decorated."

"Looks great, by the way," Beca said. "It looks like just you. Bold. But inviting, like you're at home."

"You think I'm bold?"

"Yeah," Beca said emphatically. "Don't you remember accosting me in the showers? We were both buck naked and you wouldn't cover your junk or let me cover mine until I sang with you. I'd call that bold. And that would be an understatement." Chloe laughed richly, and agreed.

"Oh, I remember," she said. She winked and went into the kitchen. Beca felt herself go red. Knowing that Chloe Beale had seen her stark naked still made her blush uncontrollably. And knowing that she had seen Chloe fully naked was just as bad. It wasn't so much the nudity, in general, that Beca had a problem with. It was what accompanied the nudity. She knew what Chloe looked like, under the dresses and jeans, and sometimes when she wasn't paying attention she could see it. And when she told the redhead that her confidence in her body was well-founded it had been sarcastic, but it was the truth. Chloe teased her about it occasionally, and since none of the Bellas knew about it, it was their secret.

She joined the girls in the kitchen, since they were all getting their drink on, and Chloe passed her a bottle of iced tea from the fridge. They were milling around, some inside, some of them on the balcony. It was, Beca realized, the last time they'd all be together for the forseeable future.

"What are you thinking about?" Aubrey interrupted. "You look lost in thought."

"Nothing," Beca said. "Just, you know, it's the last time we're all gonna be here."

"Don't start that crap," Stacie said. "It is way too early in the night for us to start crying into our tequila sunrises, and you'll end up with mascara all over your face."

"What do you mean?" Beca said.

"Beca. Don't give me that. I know you're not wearing waterproof. I could probably name the brand of mascara you use if I look hard enough," Stacie said condescendingly.

"Seriously?" Cynthia said, interested. "Twenty bucks says that you can't."

"You're on," Stacie said. People came over to see what the outcome of the impromptu wager was.

"Dude, no," Beca said. "You guys are wagering on Stacie staring at my face from an uncomfortably close distance."

"Who's staring at what?" Amy said, coming in from the balcony.

"Stacie thinks she can tell us what brand of mascara Beca's wearing just by looking," Cynthia said. "Twenty bucks."

"Guys, seriously. If you want to make ridiculous wagers, lets do it about things that don't require you to be an inch from my face," Beca said. Stacie shushed her.

"This'll take ten seconds, be quiet," Stacie said. She bent down to look at Beca's eyes. Beca tried to shrink away, but Stacie had a hold of both arms. "Close your eyes?" Beca closed her eyes. She couldn't remember being part of anything so stupid in her life, but did as she was told, since everyone was content on watching the bet play out.

"Okay," Stacie said. "I've made up my mind. Now, Beca, I'm assuming you've got mascara in your bag, so you can back me up on this." Chloe grabbed Beca's bag.

"Alright, Mama Cyn," Stacie said, using her personal nickname for Cynthia, "Beca wears Maybelline Volum Express, Colossal, in glam black." Beca gestured to Chloe that she should open her bag. Chloe rooted around and came up with a tube of mascara, tossing it to Cynthia Rose.

"God damn you, Stacie," Cynthia said, pulling twenty bucks from her pocket. "How do you do that?" Stacie squealed, and some of the other girls cheered.

"One of my secret talents," she said. "I take mascara very seriously."

"Clearly," Beca said. "Now, if we're all done staring at my face, can we move on?" The girls continued their drinking and talking, and Beca found herself slowly walking through Chloe's apartment, taking in the details that she missed before when everyone else was around. She was in the guest bedroom, which was dark blues and greens, sitting at the low, long desk and reclining slightly in the seat when Chloe found her.

"Hey," she said, coming in and perching on the desk. "What's up?"

"Just checking it all out," Beca said. "I like this room."

"I hoped you would," Chloe said. "I mean, it's green and blue because Aubrey finds the colors relaxing, but I had you in mind too."

"Still can't believe I'm a factor in your decorating decisions," Beca said.

"Well, hopefully you'll be here a lot. Unless, you know, you'd rather hang out with your dad and Sheila."

"God no," Beca said. "I appreciate this though." Chloe just shrugged.

"My place should be somewhere my closest friends feel at home," she said. "Did you try out the bed yet?" Beca shook her head and was dragged over to the bed. She climbed on, acknowledging that it was pretty comfortable. Chloe climbed on too, settling down next to Beca. The redhead was unnecessarily close, her arm resting over Beca's, but Beca didn't mind. Chloe was one person who would always be touching her, and she'd accepted that to the point where she basically expected her to have her hands on her at some point whenever they were together.

"How are you, by the way?" Chloe said. "Heard from Jesse yet?"

"No," Beca said. It bothered her that he'd still not contacted her, more than she'd like to admit. "I think I fucked it up big time." Chloe nudged her with her elbow.

"Beca, what do you think would have happened if you'd continued dating Jesse, and he found out weeks, months later that you didn't love him?" she said. "That would have been fucked up. But he was like, really in love with you, so I guess he needs more time."

"I know," Beca said. "Thank god for you and Aubrey. I'd be wallowing somewhere no doubt, otherwise."

"Any time, for you," Chloe said. "You know-"

"Chloe!?" Aubrey's voice rang out. "Are you guys back there?" She appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chloe said.

"You might want to come out here, Amy's trying to invent a drink," she said, a worried look on her face.

"She does that all the time," Chloe said.

"Yeah, but this one involves her setting the tequila on fire," Aubrey said impatiently. Chloe sat upright.

"What!?" she said. "Jesus." She got up, and left Beca laying there on the bed while she went to deal with whatever mayhem the Australian was causing.


	7. Chapter 7

The night wore on, and Chloe managed to avert any beverage related fires being lit. She didn't manage to avoid the fact that Stacie, Denise and Jessica found her Wii and Just Dance games, and they were currently battling it out over some Katy Perry. Beca saw Aubrey standing out on the balcony, and went to join her.

"Hey," she said. "You okay?"

"Fine," Aubrey said. "Just, you know. I'll miss the girls. And Atlanta."

"Are you nervous?"

"I wouldn't say nervous," the blonde replied. "I know I can do this job. I think it's more like, this means a whole big part of my life is over. Leaving you guys here, leaving college and the Bellas behind."

"You're grieving," Beca said. "Because you're losing something significant." Aubrey shot her a weird look.

"Yeah – that's right," she said. "But I didn't expect that to come from you."

"Hey man, I took intro to psych," Beca said. "Hopefully this means I knew enough to pass." Aubrey peered past Beca into the apartment, making sure they were alone.

"Hey, do me a favor," Aubrey said. "I know you're going to take good care of the Bellas. But I'd really appreciate it if you'd watch out for Chloe."

"I'm sorry?" Beca said. She didn't quite understand why Aubrey was asking her to take care of a grown woman.

"Chloe is very literally the best friend I've ever had in my life," Aubrey said. "Without her I wouldn't have made it through college. She means the world to me. And despite her open and bubbly personality, she doesn't let many people in, not all the way. But she let you in Beca, and I want you to promise me you guys will be there for each other."

"Of course," Beca said. "But Aubrey, you're only going to Florida, it's not like you're dying." Aubrey sighed.

"I know," she relented. "But think about it, how many people do you see Chloe really close to besides you and me?" Beca thought about it. The redhead was always an open book with her, but she did guard herself around everyone else. She couldn't help but wear her heart on her sleeve, but when it came to actual, real disclosure, there was nobody apart from Aubrey and herself.

"Ok," Beca said quietly. "I will. And since we're being all sentimental and whatever, I'm going to miss you Aubrey. Bellas won't be the same without you. But also, just hanging out. I'm glad we managed to sort our differences out."

"Me too," Aubrey said, wiping away a tear. "Come here." She hugged Beca tight. They were both startled by the arms that wrapped around them.

"Sorry," came Chloe's voice. "But I saw my two best friends in the entire world hugging it out, and I had to crash it." They managed a few more seconds of group hugging before Beca saw something on the street that caused her to break it up.

"Hey," she said. "That dude is fully casing out my car!" She bent over the railing and yelled at the figure.

"You got a car?" Aubrey said, but the question was drowned out.

"Hey, dick! Back away from the car and I won't come down there with a crocodile wresting Australian," Beca yelled. The figure startled, and crouched down.

"We can still see you asshole!" Chloe yelled. The figure darted away down the street. "Christ, remind me to never ever park on the street."

"When did you get a car?" Aubrey repeated.

"Oh, yeah, this morning," Beca said. "Dad didn't want me forever begging rides, or more importantly, driving his car."

"That was super cool of him," Chloe said. "That'll be handy over the summer."

"It means that while he's teaching summer classes, I won't be stuck at home with Sheila, so I'm eternally grateful to him and my mom." Cynthia came out onto the balcony to inform them that Stacie and Amy were about to battle it out for Just Dance champion of the entire universe, and tell them that they should probably come watch it because it would be hilarious. So they broke their little gathering up and headed inside.

"Hey," Chloe said, pulling Beca into the bedroom. "While I've got you alone and the others are occupied."

"You abducted me into your bedroom, so I guess that qualifies in a roundabout way," Beca said. "What's so important it has to be held in stealth?"

"I wanted to give you something," Chloe said. "It's this." She handed her a key to the apartment.

"Chloe, no. I'm cool coming to hang out with you and whatever, but I'm not taking a god damn key to your apartment."

"Relax, DJ," Chloe said. "I gave one to Aubrey, too. Obviously I'm hoping you'll use yours way more than she does. But when I said I hoped you'd crash here after a night at the station, I meant it. And like hell I want to be getting up to let you in at four in the morning."

"Chlo, you're adorable, you are, but if you really think I'm going to come and invade your place in the middle of the night, you're crazy. What if you've got someone here?" Chloe laughed.

"Well, DJ, that is something you definitely don't need to worry about. Look, I live fifteen minutes from campus, and your dad's place is forty minutes from here. I don't consider you crashing here so you don't crash your car an inconvenience," Chloe said. "So take the key." Her wide blue eyes were intently boring into Beca's, so the younger girl took the key.

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Just, uh, maybe take all your DJ crap out of the car and bring it inside with you," Chloe said. "Since clearly the onstreet parking situation isn't very safe."

"Good call," Beca said, and hugged her. "You're like, the most awesome person alive, you know that, right?" The redhead shook her head and chuckled, but Beca noticed that for the first time she'd managed to make Chloe blush. Normally it was the other way around.

"Come on, let's go watch the girls kill themselves drunk Just Dancing," Chloe said. She dragged Beca out to watch Amy exuberantly battling Stacie, who was drunker but still winning.

"I think we'll call it a night after this," Beca said to Chloe. "Before Amy kills herself, sets your place on fire, or something worse." Chloe nodded, and they watched the final moments of their friends duel, ending in laughter and Amy finishing mermaid style on the floor.

"Who won?" Chloe asked.

"Who cares?" Stacie said. "That was fun!" Amy grabbed Stacie in a bear hug, and soon it became an all-in hug, the whole group crashing to the floor.

"Someone's on my hair!" Jessica said.

"And someone has their knee in my crotch," Lily said. "This worked better in theory."

"Alright," Beca said. "I'm calling it. Amy, Jess?"

"Yeah," Jessica said. "I actually have to work tomorrow." The girls began to crowd around Aubrey, saying their last goodbyes to her. When Aubrey got to Beca, she pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm going to call you for updates all the time," she promised.

"Please," Beca said. "I'm going to be calling you for help wrangling them. You saw that display of co-ordination and grace." They broke apart and smiled at each other. The girls were all leaving, cabs were pulling up to the building, but Beca stopped to make sure Chloe was okay.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said softly. "I mean, I will be, I think."

"Call me if you have to," Beca said. "Any time, for you." She squeezed Chloe's hand and headed downstairs, to where Bellas were climbing into taxis, and Amy and Jessica were waiting by her car.

The next afternoon, she was working on some mixes in her room when she got a text from Chloe.

_I'm not okay._

Beca frowned for two reasons. First, Chloe wasn't okay. Second, she believed that Chloe wasn't okay, because ever since they first started exchanging texts, Chloe signed all of her texts with an 'xo'.

_Want me to come over? I'll bring ice-cream._

She waited almost twenty minutes before she got a response, nervously checking her phone every twenty seconds.

_Chunky Monkey._

Beca told Sheila she was going to Chloe's and probably was going to spend the night, because she didn't know how long it would take to bring Chloe out of whatever funk she'd gotten herself into, and asked her to tell her dad. Then she'd thrown a few things in her car and driven to Chloe's. She stopped at a 7-Eleven to get the promised ice-cream, and when she got to Chloe's, she let herself in.

Chloe was sitting on her couch in sweats – the first time Beca had seen her in sweats – and a Barden tee. She looked positively forlorn. Beca had never been good with words, so she didn't use any, just put the bag with the ice-cream on the table, sat down on the couch and gathered the redhead in her arms. Chloe began to cry, so Beca didn't let her go, just waited it out.

"You're really gonna miss her, I know," Beca said after the worst of the tears subsided.

"Yeah," Chloe sniffled. "She's my best friend."

"She's gonna miss you, too, Chloe. You know that right?" she said. Chloe just stayed attached to Beca's arm.

"I've never done anything huge in my life without Aubrey," Chloe said. "And she's always been there for me. So knowing that she's not there…"

"Well, I know I'm not Aubrey," Beca said. "She's taller, blonder, way more organized, and a lot more Stepford than me. But I'll be here. And I know that I don't have all that history with you that she does, but I promise, any time you need me, I can get over here with ice-cream, or pizza, or even a stupid chick flick."

"Promise?" Chloe said in a small voice.

"Promise," Beca said. "I brought you Chunky Monkey, didn't I? Want me to get some spoons?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, managing a small grin. Beca got up and went to get a couple of spoons, and Chloe flicked on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Beca asked.

"We are watching The Office or Parks and Rec, whichever I find first," Chloe said.

"That I can handle," Beca replied. "I was worried you were going to have me waching Top Model or Project Runway."

"Hey," Chloe said, opening the ice-cream, "Project Runway is amazing. Don't even start with me. But Top Model was more an Aubrey thing. I only like watching the ones where Tyra makes them cut all their hair off, and they cry." Beca found this hilarious for some reason, and she laughed hard until Chloe poked her in the ribs.

"Quiet you. Rashida." Beca made an apologetic face. Her phone rang, and she received a mock glare from Chloe.

"It's just my dad," Beca said. "Hey dad."

"Hey," he said. "Where are you? Sheila said you left ages ago and she didn't know where you went or when you were coming back." Beca rolled her eyes, and got up so she didn't interfere with Chloe's Parks and Recreation.

"Are you even kidding me? I told her Chloe called and that she was having a hard time, so I was probably going to stay the night. I also asked her to let you know, specifically so you wouldn't worry," she said, trying not to sound irate.

"She says you haven't said anything to her all day."

"Well, when we had this conversation, she was sitting in the living room, reading a book. I could even tell you what she was wearing if that'd help," Beca said. "Seriously, I told her." She heard her dad sigh.

"How's Chloe?"

"She's taking it rough. She hasn't really been on her own before, and she's missing Aubrey."

"Well, you do whatever it is you do to cheer her up. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca hung up, and rejoined Chloe on the couch.

"Ouch, look at the cranky face," Chloe said. She passed her the ice-cream. "Everything okay?"

"Just Sheila," Beca said. "I know we have some serious, fundamental points of difference, but she's just not happy that I'm home." Chloe tucked her feet up underneath her.

"Fundamental points of difference?" she asked. Beca looked at her carefully.

"This is therapy grade shit," Beca said. "I'm supposed to be making you feel better." Chloe picked up the remote and turned Amy Poehler and Aziz Ansari down.

"Come on," Chloe said. "We'll share dirty laundry. Fundamental laundry." Beca sighed and dug her spoon into the ice-cream.

"Okay, but we probably should have got more ice-cream."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had some real life shit that got in my way that was kind of massive. But I've very much appreciated all of the reviews, PMs, Tumblr messages and tweets from the Bechloe fandom. It's only a new fandom, but by god it's the best. It's all love. This chap is kind of expository, and not a great deal happens, but it's necessary for later on. And I'll try not to leave it too long before a new one. xo._

* * *

"Well," Beca began, "I guess I should start at the very start. My dad left me and my mom when I was nine. He married Sheila when I was fourteen. And I'm a constant reminder to her that he had a life before she came along. I won't lie, I was pretty rough on my dad. But a lot of that had to do with my mom."

"Of course," Chloe agreed. "He left, so you felt like you had to demonstrate your loyalty to her."

"Exactly. Plus, I was pissed at him. But we're getting there. I like him, he's actually a cool guy. But Sheila just disagrees with me on principle."

"About what?"

"Everything," Beca said. "When I first started talking to my dad again, properly, I was around sixteen. She disagreed with the piercings. The tattoos. The way I dressed. The fact that I always had headphones on. The fact that I didn't go to church with them when I visited."

"Sounds like typical rebellious teenager stuff," Chloe said.

"It's more than that. She hated when I mentioned my mom. Hated when my dad and I talked about things we did when I was a kid. Hated that I called mom 'mom' and her 'Sheila'."

"They aren't really fundamental differences," Chloe said.

"Chloe, my stepmother very much disagrees with me fundamentally. She's an uptight, Republican, militant Christian who harbors 50s Redbook ideals," Beca laughed. "I'm a Democrat, an atheist, a reminder that her husband had a family before her, and the first boyfriend I brought to meet them had longer hair than I did."

"Wow," Chloe said, wrinkling her hair. "Long hair, really?"

"Should have seen the second person I brought home, she almost had a coronary," Beca said.

"Mohawk? Shaved head? Oh, cornrows!" Chloe said.

"Nope. Second boyfriend I brought home was a girlfriend," Beca said. "She literally turned red and had to leave the room."

"Beca! You dated a girl?"

"Yeah, for a while," Beca said. "No big deal."

"Why would you keep that a secret?" Chloe asked.

"Who said it was a secret?" Beca said, reaching for the ice-cream. "Nobody ever asked. And it's not like I was going to stop Bellas rehearsal and announce it. It's just a fact. Like my hair is brown. And I'm short. I date boys and girls."

"Anyone serious? Either sex?"

"Not really," Beca said. Then she added in a sarcastic tone, "You know, some people think that I have problems getting close to others?"

"No," Chloe deadpanned. "How rude!" They laughed.

"I don't know, I just… I don't even know what I'm looking for in a boyfriend or girlfriend, I just know that everything I've had so far, something is missing. Because yeah, I am hard to get to know. But it's not impossible."

"That, I do know," Chloe said. "And you shouldn't have to settle for almost. None of us should."

"Whatever happened to Tom, anyway?" Beca said. "You guys seemed to be getting on okay."

"Um, he called Aubrey a psychotic bitch from hell," Chloe said. "And even when I told him it wasn't cool, he wouldn't take it back."

"You broke up with him because he called Aubrey names?"

"Yep," Chloe said. "Beca, Aubrey is very literally my best friend in the entire world. She has flaws, big fat flaws, but she – and you and the Bellas – you're part of the Chloe Beale package. Can't take my friends, can't have me."

"Is this a Spice Girls moment? I feel like it's a Spice Girls moment," Beca said teasingly.

"Kind of," Chloe said. "Look, the standing joke is that you're closed off, and I have boundary issues. But honestly, I was way worse when I was a freshman, and Aubrey helped with that."

"How is that even possible?" Beca asked incredulously.

"And that would be my dirty laundry," Chloe said. Beca handed her the ice-cream. "So, ever since I was a little kid, I've been obsessed with having people like me. My parents never really had time for me, and I'm not saying they're bad people, they just had weird priorities. So I overcompensated, I guess, by being everybody's friend."

"Your parents seem really cool now," Beca said.

"I had a huge meltdown freshman year," Chloe said simply. "I got so caught up in pleasing people, it was just crazy. People would call me in the middle of the night to come pick them up from some party two hours away and I'd go. I'd shout fifteen people dinner. And you know, other stuff." She used a tone that made it pretty obvious what she was talking about.

"Chloe, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am," Chloe confessed. "I'll admit it. I was with a lot of people. A lot. And it took its toll, you know? I got super stressed, started losing hair, got really skinny, never slept properly. And then my roommate dropped out of school, and Aubrey moved in."

"I'll bet that was a shock to the system," Beca said.

"The best way to describe it, I guess, is like… Have you ever been like freezing cold in the middle of winter? Like you got rained on, and you think even your bones are frozen? And then you get into the shower, and at first it hurts like hell, but then you give it a few minutes and you're warm again and you never want to get out?"

"That's an… interesting analogy."

"Aubrey was appalled with the way I was acting. She was pretty vocal about it, too. We had some epic screaming fights. She kept saying that I was better than that, I was smarter, and I was throwing it all away. I hated it because I knew she was right. I graduated first in my class at high school, know that? Then I got my midterms back, and I was failing every single subject."

"That's rough," Beca said.

"That's when I broke down. I was sick as hell, just fatigued and I cried at the drop of a hat. I didn't leave my room for days. On a good day, I'd get out of bed. Aubrey spent hours trying to convince me I could still make it work. People started dropping by the room, to find out if I wanted to party. Aubrey turned them all away," Chloe said. "Until she wasn't there one day, and a guy let himself into the room. I was barely aware of what was happening."

"Chloe, did some asshole rape you?" Beca said. "I will cut a bitch."

"No," she said, "But he probably would have if Aubrey hadn't come home. He was telling me how much everyone missed me, and that he was bummed he hadn't seen me out in a while because he'd wanted me for so long. I kept trying to push him off the bed, but I had no energy, I could barely sit up on my own."

"Jesus. What happened next?"

"Aubrey came home, saw him all up in my business. Grabbed him by the shirt, slapped him hard and dumped him outside."

"Go Aubrey."

"She cussed him out something bad, everyone in the hallway was watching," Chloe said. "He bailed eventually. She came in, climbed into my bed, and hugged me for like, four hours."

"That's intense," Beca said.

"So, the next day, she brings me breakfast, and I'm still a mess, but I'm starting to see that I can't keep doing what I'm doing, but I've got no idea how to change. She suggests we start with a shower, which makes me smile for the first time in forever. Then she tells me that she'll do anything I need to help. She drove me to counseling appointments. Stopped me freaking out when I had panic attacks, too," Chloe said. "She even tutored me so I'd pass finals. I owe her just about everything. She even got me interested in the Bellas, so I'd have something to focus on."

"Posen is kind of amazing," Beca said. "Don't ever tell her I said that."

"Want to hear the bizarre part? The dude who came into my room that day?"

"Yeah?"

"It was Bumper Allen. Why do you think he hated us so much?"

"Bumper?!" Beca exclaimed. "Oh, if I ever see him again, I _will_ cut a bitch."

"That's not necessary," Chloe said. "Though it's sweet. So, that kind of explains why Aubrey is like, the most important person to me. She has her own perfection issues, and she knows it, but god knows where I'd be without her now. So I couldn't handle it when Tom talked like that about her, because they don't know her like I do. Shame, I liked Tom a lot."

"Wow," Beca said. "Now I feel like I've under-shared."

"You don't have to tell me all your secrets," Chloe said. "But it's nice to have you here."

"Honestly, it's nice to have someone to talk to," Beca said. "Mostly I've always felt like people were judging me whenever I talked about myself. Sheila didn't help. Always felt like my problems didn't matter much."

"It sucks that you felt that way," Chloe said sympathetically. She shivered. "Alright, enough ice-cream. Coffee?"

"Are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

"It won't keep me up," Chloe said. Beca followed her to the kitchen as she turned the coffee maker on. "Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Um, that's slightly unnerving, but yeah," Beca said. "Go ahead."

"Why do you never talk about your mom? I mean, I've heard about your dad and Sheila. Do you not get along?" Beca paused for a moment. "If it's too hard to talk about, don't worry about it, Beca. I won't force it."

"No," Beca said. "My mom is the most amazing person I've ever known in my life. I adore her. Just... I don't talk about her much, because I spent years trying to convince people we didn't need their sympathy." Chloe just raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't interrupt. "And it's not the single parent thing. Chloe, my mom is sick. She has MS. And when it gets bad, it's pretty bad. She sometimes uses a wheelchair, sometimes a cane."

"Oh Beca, I'm sorry."

"She got diagnosed when I was twelve. And we handled it, together. I'm pretty independent, because I couldn't always count on her to be able to bound out of bed in the morning and cook breakfast like my friends moms, drive the carpool. I never resented her for it, never. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat, if it meant she was better. But you know we'd be out, and people would make remarks like 'it must be hard to have to take care of her' or 'why wouldn't you let her go live with her dad instead of burdening her like this?' and it just made me mad."

"That sounds kind of rude," Chloe said.

"She isn't a burden, she's my mom. And I hated the way that people made her feel. And the way I felt when they looked at us like we had to be pitied. She's tougher than anyone I know. So I keep that really close to my chest, because I can't stand people thinking badly of her, whether they intend it or not." Chloe surprised her by coming around the counter and hugging her.

"That's kind of beautiful," Chloe said. "Will you tell me about her?"

"My mom is the reason I like music. She taught me to play piano when I was a kid. And she has the best collection of vinyl. We used to just lay on cushions on the living room floor and listen to music for hours. Or we'd sit at the piano and sing. Her voice is amazing," Beca said. "And even though she's sick, she's still the most engaging person in a room. She laughs like a crazy person, and she believes that people can be good for no reason."

"She sounds awesome," Chloe said. "I'd love to meet her one day."

"She'd like you," Beca said. "She always worried I didn't have any close girl friends."

"Well, I feel very lucky that you've shared so much with me tonight." Their eyes met, and Chloe smiled warmly.

"Are you feeling better?" Beca asked, breaking eye contact.

"Much," Chloe smiled. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Sure," Beca said. "May as well make use of the room you decorated for me and Aubrey." She followed Chloe back to the couch, and as the redhead started scanning channels again, she regarded her carefully. Chloe had just heard more about her in one night than most people got in a lifetime. Normally Beca would be freaking out by now, but she felt oddly comfortable. Chloe found a Friends re-run and traded the remote for her coffee cup, burying herself in the brunette's side. Beca took a deep breath and relaxed. She felt… safe. And something else, that she couldn't quite pin down just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

When Beca woke the next morning, she could hear humming. More importantly, she could smell bacon. She rolled over and realized that she wasn't in her room, but in Chloe's guest room. She stumbled half-awake to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, where Chloe was just cooking eggs to go with the bacon.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said. "Did I wake you rattling around out here?"

"No," Beca said. "The bacon woke me. And, for the record, waking up to bacon is never bad."

"Agreed. Won't be long. It's such a gorgeous day out, I thought we might eat on the balcony."

"Mind if I put on some coffee?"

"That'd be great," Chloe said. Beca remembered where everything was from the previous night and made both of them coffee while Chloe finished cooking. She kept humming as she did, an unconscious habit that she evidently wasn't aware of, and one Beca didn't mind.

"Alright, we're good to go," Chloe said. Beca held both coffee mugs in one hand and slid the door for Chloe who followed with two breakfast laden plates.

"Damn it's bright," Beca said. "I might just grab my sunglasses."

"Sure," Chloe said. Beca quickly went in and grabbed them, noticing that her phone was showing an unread message from a few moments ago. It was from Jesse. She read the text, replied quickly and shoved the phone in her pocket, not wanting the fruits of Chloe's labor to go cold.

"Sorry," she said, sitting down and eyeing off her food. "Jesse texted me."

"That's great," the redhead said. "Wait. Is it great?"

"It is," Beca said. "He's home over summer, but he wants to hang out when he gets back. Apparently he realized he misses hanging out and goofing off, more than he misses us being a couple. Apparently his brother thinks he's a loser thanks to a cappella and he has nobody to tease while watching movies."

"So it is great," Chloe surmised. "I'm happy for you. I know you missed him. Friendship wise."

"I did, truly," Beca said. "I mean, hanging out with you and Aubrey, and the Bellas, that's cool, but Jesse was like, the first proper friend I made at Barden."

"I like Jesse," Chloe said. "He always complimented the Bellas after we performed, even when we straight up sucked."

"Jesus," Beca said through a mouthful of eggs, "Chloe, where'd you learn to cook?"

"When your parents aren't home much, you learn," she shrugged. "I cooked for myself basically all of high school."

"I can barely make popcorn without setting the smoke alarm off," Beca said. "This is awesome."

"It's my way of saying thank you for holding my hand through a crazy patch last night," the redhead said, smiling at her.

"No thanks necessary," Beca replied. "We're friends. And I told you to call if you needed to."

"But, still. I'm a grown ass woman, and the first day my best friend isn't here I have a meltdown, it's not my finest hour," Chloe said. "How's the spare room bed?"

"Super comfy," Beca said. "My back barely handled a year on the dorm bed. I'm going to have to buy my own mattress. That thing was like cardboard. First night I was at my dad's, I lay in that bed for almost twelve hours, because I could."

"Well, any time you want to crash here, go for it," Chloe said. "When do you start your overnight shifts at the station?"

"Wednesday through Friday, eight pm to four am," Beca said. "And Luke said maybe later in the summer he'll let me program the Sunday unmanned shift."

"Anything else planned for summer?"

"Nope. Work on some mixes, maybe see what's going to stick for Bellas," Beca said. "I'm actually looking forward to coming up with new numbers with the girls. The whole audition thing, having to pick new girls, though, that's a little unsettling."

"You're going to kill it," Chloe said. "Aubrey did the right thing appointing you as captain. How many girls are you looking at recruiting next season?"

"Well, I'm not really sure," Beca said. "You and Aubrey need replacing. And we lost Kori and Mary Elise before that. Two minimum though. I just hope we can find enough girls who want to try out."

"It's always the hardest part," Chloe said. They finished their breakfast in semi silence, not feeling the need to chat endlessly. Beca realized the morning was getting away from them, it was almost eleven, and she figured she should probably put in an appearance at home. She helped clear up the breakfast dishes and took a shower, tossing on some jeans and a faded t-shirt. As she came out of the spare room, toweling her hair dry, Chloe handed her another cup of coffee.

"How did you know?" Beca asked.

"I've been rubbing off on you," she replied. "You're almost as bad as me with the coffee now."

"Except not at night time," Beca said. "Hope you don't mind, I borrowed your shampoo." Chloe smiled at her and tilted her head.

"It's not often that I see you without makeup on," Chloe said. "Eyeliner, mascara." Beca felt herself redden slightly.

"Not like that," Chloe continued nudging her. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You look – I don't know. Different. Fresh?"

"I look fresh?" Beca teased. "Well, contrary to what everyone thinks, I don't wear it all the time." Chloe put a hand on Beca's shoulder, and for a moment Beca's heart thudded as a bizarre feeling stirred in her stomach. She could feel with great intensity the tips of Chloe's fingers on her shoulder, as if they were burning her. Then she realized Chloe was merely taking the towel she had thrown over her shoulder, and instantly berated herself. She blushed, thankful Chloe had left the room before she saw the red sweep across her face. In the time it took Chloe to take the towel back to the bathroom and put it in her laundry hamper, she managed to calm herself down and drain her cup of coffee, putting it in the sink.

"So, uh, I'm probably going to head home," Beca said. "Haven't seen dad in a few days. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Thank you. For coming, and indulging in my self pity, for bringing ice cream and for staying the night." She threw her arms around Beca.

Normally an uninvited hug would cause Beca to stiffen up at the least, but she found herself relaxing in Chloe's embrace. The redhead was warm, and Beca fit perfectly in the slightly taller girls arms. The feeling she wasn't entirely sure about came back, warming her from the stomach out.

"It was my pleasure," Beca said, pulling back. "If you need me, just call. I'm not doing much til I start doing shifts at the station."

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Chloe said. "Post first day at work debrief?"

"Of course," Beca said. "I'd say good luck, but you're kind of amazing and you won't need it."

"Aubrey used to say that luck was for the ill-prepared," Chloe chuckled. "She was probably right. I'll be fine." Beca left and dumped her stuff in her car, then drove the forty minutes back to her dad's place. He wasn't home, but it was Sunday. According to her father, Sheila would drag him to church every Sunday if he wasn't working. She always found it odd that he'd ended up with Sheila, since he'd never shown much interest in religion of any kind that Beca could recall.

But it meant the house was empty, so she came in and fired up her computer straight away. She intended on spending a lot of time mixing over summer, some for Bellas, some for herself. Amy had told her about a few Australian bands and artists she might like, and offered to lend her some music. She was looking forward to hearing something new and seeing how it fit in with all the other crap that was rolling around in her brain.

She had a habit of losing track of time when she was working on music, allowing herself to let everything else around her become nothing. This time was no exception. She got to the point where she couldn't ignore the growling in her stomach any longer, and checked what time it was. It was after three-thirty. She pulled her headphones off, and went to see what was fast and easy to cook.

She was just asking herself if it would be ridiculous to go and get some pop tarts or toaster waffles or something that required minimum effort but delivered maximum sugar, when she realized her dad and Sheila still weren't home. She called her dad's cell.

"Beca?"

"Dad," Beca said. "You guys out somewhere?"

"Excuse me a moment," she heard her father say. "My daughter."

"Dad?"

"Sorry, sweetie, we're at Reverend Jason's. Sheila wanted me to come. Are you still at Chloe's?"

"Nope, I'm home," Beca said. "Should I expect you for dinner?"

"God I hope so," her father muttered. Beca stifled a laugh. "Seriously, Beca. If Sheila wants me to come to church every now and then, I can handle that. But this whole afternoon has been like some extended sermon. If I wanted to hear some boring twat drone on for hours I'd sit in one of Professor Masters lectures."

"Things you do for love, huh?" Beca said. "OK, I was just checking in. I'd offer to cook dinner tonight, but I presume you want edible food, and the house not to burn down. So, if you like, I can make my famous take-out Indian."

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon." She spotted some bagels in the cupboard and decided that would be enough to tide her over. As an afterthought she turned the coffee maker on. Then she shook her head. Chloe was right, she was a bad influence on her caffeine habits.

That brought her back to thinking about Chloe. And how she'd twice now felt _something_ when she was with the redhead – something undefined. She recognized the swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach, it had happened before, but things were different with Chloe. For starters, they were friends. Like, good friends. Chloe was the kind of friend her mother had wanted her to have her whole life. She knew more about her than anyone else. She wanted to be friends with Chloe, and that in itself was a small miracle, because she never did like making friends before.

So when Chloe had hugged her and she'd felt that _thing_ she was a little worried. Because that thing normally led to Beca doing something stupid like kissing someone, or running the hell away and she didn't want to risk losing Chloe by doing either one of them. She didn't even know if she really wanted to kiss her, but she did know she didn't want to run away. So she resolved to squish that feeling right down and pretend it wasn't there. Because that always worked. For a while.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Beca made sure she was awake early enough so that she could send a text to Chloe before she left for her first day of work. Chloe had explained to her once what exactly she was doing, and Beca remembered it had something to do with growing bacteria cultures but not much else. Science never was her strong suit, she had still barely given thought to her own major. She did know, however, that it was a great job, one a lot of graduates would kill to have and it was likely to be a steady career for her friend. Aubrey had told her that much. So she knew it was a big deal to Chloe, and that Chloe would likely be pretending that she was confident. Chloe probably _was _confident, but she would still have a few lingering doubts.

_Hey Chlo. Good luck on your first day as a real grown up. You will be amazing, because you are amazing. Call me later. _

Chloe got the text as she was just touching up her hair. She'd gotten up earlier than was necessary, because she couldn't sleep. She couldn't decide if she was more excited or nervous, but either way she wasn't getting any more sleep. She got up and made coffee, tried to read, but ended up sitting on her balcony and just watching as the sun came up, before she went about getting ready for her first day. And then she'd gotten the text from Beca.

It meant a lot to her that Beca would text her. Because she'd sworn up and down that she'd be fine, but Beca knew her well enough to know that she was still a little nervous. And she'd woken up early enough to send it to her, which was a pretty unheard of thing for Beca to begin with. Honestly, it resolved that last lingering doubt that she'd had. So she smiled, and texted back.

_Thanks DJ. This is why you're my favorite. (Don't tell Aubrey.) xo_

Beca smiled when she read the message. Her phone immediately buzzed again.

_Now go back to sleep. xo_

Beca rolled her eyes, but she put her phone back down and wriggled back down into her bed. She debated going back to sleep, but figured she may as well get up and try not to oversleep every day this summer. It'd only be a habit she'd have to break when she got back to school.

She got up and walked lightly downstairs, not sure if her dad and Sheila were up. When she got to the kitchen, she saw they were both already awake and making breakfast. She flipped the coffee pot on.

"Morning Bec," her dad said.

"Morning," she replied.

"You're up early," he observed. "Any particular reason?"

"Not really," Beca said. "I wanted to make sure I texted Chloe good luck for her first day. You guys want coffee?"

"Yes, thanks," Sheila said. "Though I don't remember you drinking quite so much coffee. I feel like we've gone through a lot lately."

"Blame Chloe," Beca said, busying herself with the mugs. "She got me hooked." She didn't see her dad arch an eyebrow in her direction, or the slight frown that flickered across Sheila's face. She handed her dad and Sheila some coffee and put a bagel in to toast.

"Thanks," her dad said.

"You guys both working today?"

"Yeah," Sheila said. "Do you have any plans Beca?"

"Nope. I don't start doing station shifts til Wednesday. So if you need to take advantage of me to do errands or whatever, just let me know."

"Actually, it'd be a help if you could pick up some groceries," Sheila said coolly. "Just enough for you and your dad, I'm flying out tomorrow."

"Where to this time?" Beca asked. She was trying to be civil, even though every time Sheila looked at her she could feel the disdain pouring from her.

"Portland. Til Friday." Sheila was a loan broker for small businesses and she was often flying all over the country. Beca worried, for the first time, about how much time Sheila spent on the road. Not for Sheila's sake, because despite whatever uneasy truce they had right now, they very rarely got along. But for her dad's sake. She figured he must be lonely.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, I'll pick up some groceries later today," Beca said. She poured her coffee and took it up to her room. She had several barely-planned mixes on her computer and summer was going to be the perfect time to work on them all. She turned her computer on and sat down.

"Hey Beca," her dad said. "I'm leaving for work soon. Sheila's already gone."

"Okay," she said. He pulled out his wallet and handed her some cash.

"For the groceries. You're not gonna spend your entire vacation in here are you?"

"No," she said. "I've got work, and I'll hang out with the Bellas, and I'll go see mom for a few days. I promise I won't turn into a recluse. I'm just up early, and it's probably a good idea to stay in the habit of not sleeping in."

"Good to hear," he said.

"Anything specific you want me to get?" Beca asked.

"Not really, but if I think of anything I'll text you," he said. "Have a good day."

She spent a couple of hours working on a mix, then decided to jump in the shower and venture out of the house. She went out and got the groceries, fielding a phone call from Stacie as she was putting the last bag in her car.

"Hey Stace," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Stacie said. "Just want to see if you wanna hang out sometime this week. I promised myself I'd do more than tan this summer."

"And I promised myself and my dad I'd do more than sit in my room and work on music," Beca said. "Sure. Let's do it. Is this a me and you thing, or a Bellas thing?"

"I'm up for both," Stacie said. "I don't always need to be in a crowd, believe it or not. We can ask the girls to do something later in the week if you like. But let's grab lunch or something tomorrow."

"For sure," Beca said. "You tell me where and I'll be there."

"Do you eat sushi?"

"God no," Beca said. "Anything but sushi."

"Okay, I'll call you later." Stacie hung up. Beca felt good – it wasn't exactly common for her to hang out with people when she was on vacation, but she actually really liked the Bellas. Even Lily and her possible homicidal mania, and Amy's overly loud antics.

It was about five thirty when her phone buzzed.

_Busy? xo_

She dialed Chloe's phone.

"Hey," Beca said. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good I think," Chloe replied. "The work is interesting and the people are pretty nice. They're all a little older than me, though. I feel like a little kid. The guy I'm partnering, Jonas, is thirty six."

"I knew you'd be fine."

"I will take your word on everything from now on," Chloe replied. "What did you get up to today?"

"Not much. Worked on a mix, did a bit of grocery shopping, some cleaning. Made plans to have lunch with Stacie tomorrow," Beca said.

"Really?"

"She promised herself she'd do more than tan this summer, I promised myself I'd do more than sit in my room in front of my computer," Beca said. "And Stacie's pretty cool, I guess. Have you heard from Aubrey today?"

"She called around lunch time," Chloe said. "She sounded happy but busy, which I guess is pretty good for her. I was gonna call her after I talked to you." Beca was pretty impressed that she had seemingly outranked Aubrey Posen on the list of people Chloe wanted to talk to at the end of the day, but didn't say anything to that effect.

"Anyway," Chloe said, "Thanks for cheering me up this morning."

"No problem," Beca said. "Though I'll have you know, I didn't go back to sleep."

"No freaking way," Chloe said. "Miracles. Every day, miracles." They both laughed.

"Hey do you have plans for Saturday?" Beca said.

"Nope," Chloe said. "Anything in mind?"

"Well, I've never actually suffered through a summer here and I feel like this whole jeans and boots thing I have going will end up in me melting into a puddle on the floor. Wanna come shopping with me?"

"As if that's even a question," Chloe said. "I love shopping."

"It'll have to be after I sleep off my overnight shift," Beca said.

"Are you planning on staying here during the week?"

"If that's still cool with you," Beca said.

"Of course it is," Chloe said. "Just let yourself in."'

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'll try not to wake you."

"I can sleep through anything," Chloe said. "Remember that time I slept through Cynthia Rose and Amy having a rap battle even though all you guys were laughing your asses off?"

"Yeah, that was pretty intense sleep," Beca said. "I thought Aubrey was going to have to carry you home, like a dad carries a little kid."

"Well, I'll probably talk to you sometime between now and then," Chloe said. "I gotta call Aubrey. Have fun with Stacie tomorrow."

"Will do," Beca said. "Talk to you later."

The next day, Beca met Stacie at the restaurant she'd designated as a good place to have lunch. It was only around one-third full, and they snagged a booth by the window. Beca liked Stacie well enough, but she couldn't say she knew a great deal about the girl apart from her love of music and sex in equal measure.

Over the course of burgers and some world class cheese fries, Beca learned that Stacie grew up in Sacramento. She'd made mention of a brother once before, but she in fact had two older brothers and a younger sister. She'd already declared a major, and she claimed she'd known what she wanted to do since she was fourteen, and that was become a forensic anthropologist. It surprised Beca a little.

"I know everyone thinks I'm some kind of idiot," Stacie said. "I'll admit to having blonde moments, but I'm actually pretty smart."

"Clearly," Beca said. "I have no idea what I want my major to be."

"You should probably get on that," Stacie advised.

"Hell, I didn't even think I wanted to stay at college beyond this year until just before nationals," Beca said. "Maybe that's something else I should do this summer, try and figure out what my major should be."

"I'm surprised your dad isn't on your ass about it already," Stacie laughed.

"I think he's more just happy that I'm still planning on going to school at all." They kept talking and Beca shared with Stacie about growing up in Portland, no brothers or sisters, and on request, the stories behind her tattoos.

"My mom would have killed me if I'd come home with a tattoo at sixteen," Stacie said, talking about the headphones on her wrist.

"She was there for it," Beca said. "That's how I was allowed to get it. Her friend's husband works in a tattoo place."

"That's really cool."

"She made me wait a year first," Beca said. "To make sure it wasn't a phase. And after that she figured I knew what I was getting into, and if I was stupid enough to get a dumb tattoo, I should be stupid enough to live with it."

"Smart woman." Beca drank two cups of coffee to Stacie's one as they continued chatting. By the time they were done, Beca realized she enjoyed hanging out with Stacie a lot. She was a lot different than she first appeared, much quieter, just as funny, and generally likeable.

"I had fun," Beca said as they paid the check. "We should totally make this a recurring thing."

"Me too," Stacie said. "I'm glad we're friends. Should we try and set up a Bellas date for sometime this weekend?"

"I'm working Friday on the overnight, and Saturday I've got a shopping date with Chloe," Beca said. "So Saturday night and Sunday would work for me."

"I'll text the girls," Stacie said. "And let you know how I go." They parted ways and Beca drove home. As she booted up her computer to work on some mixes, she realized that between work, Bellas, hanging out with Chloe and mixing, she was actually going to thoroughly enjoy her summer.


	11. Chapter 11

The week flew past for Beca. She went to work Wednesday night and then drove the short distance to Chloe's place, where she was careful to make next to no noise at all. The redhead had left her a towel and washcloth with a note attached.

_For the morning or whatever. I'll be gone when you wake up but help yourself to anything. xo_

She kicked off her shoes and tugged her jeans down and hung them over the back of the chair. Then she collapsed into the bed, pulling the sheet somewhere to her midsection.

She didn't hear Chloe leave in the morning. When she finally did wake up it was eleven am. She stumbled into the shower and got dressed, then walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. She also found some Pop-Tarts in a cupboard and she knew Chloe would have bought them for her, because she had once professed that she wasn't a fan.

It was a sunny and sweltering hot day, and Beca had to grab her sunglasses before she could stand out on the balcony and drink her coffee. She texted her dad to let him know she was alive, and he'd called to see how work had gone.

She wondered if there was any point in driving home to her dad's place at all until Saturday. By the time she got all the way home, she'd only be there for maybe two hours before she was due to leave again for work. She wondered if Chloe would mind if she just moved in for Thursday through Saturday, and decided to text her.

_Hey Chlo, text me when you're free._

Her phone rang almost immediately.

"Hey Beca," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Beca said. "If you're busy."

"I'm at lunch," she said. "Not busy in the slightest."

"I was wondering," Beca said, "If you mind if I just leave my stuff here for the next few days. It'll save me driving all the way back to dads for like, two hours. Unless it's an inconvenience, which I'll totally understand."

"No that's fine," Chloe said. "Makes sense. But we're still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah for sure," Beca said. "It's like a zillion degrees today, so the shopping is a thing that has to happen. But Stacie was thinking about doing something with all the girls Saturday night if you're keen."

"Sounds fun," Chloe said.

"How's work?"

"I really like it," Chloe said. "Does that make me super lame?"

"No, it makes you lucky," Beca said. "Because right now you're getting paid to do something you like and find interesting."

"You're right," Chloe said. "Alright, part time roomie, I better go."

"Ok," Beca said. "I'll buy more milk before I leave for work. And thanks for the Pop-Tarts by the way."

"No problems DJ. Talk to you later." Beca went into the bedroom and took everything she wouldn't need that afternoon out of her bag. She only had the one tee shirt on her, but there were a few shops not far away and she figured she had a couple of hours to kill. She drove down and picked up some shirts socks and underwear, figuring that her jeans would at least last a few days. Then she went in to a supermarket and grabbed some milk, and on a whim, some cupcakes. Chloe loved cupcakes, and she wanted to get her something little to say thanks for letting her invade her space. She left the cupcakes with a note on top when she went to work.

_Thanks for letting me crash here. I owe you. DJ._

The next day she woke up at a similar time and found a post it on the coffee machine.

_Cupcakes? You know me too well. Call Stacie or Amy, they both rang about Saturday night. xo_

Beca drank her coffee on the balcony again in the summer sun, and walked down to the corner deli and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. She called Stacie, who wanted to lock in dinner on Saturday night with optional clubbing.

"Sure, where are we going?" Beca asked.

"The Outhouse," Stacie said. "Amy picked it. Good food, loud music, and apparently karaoke."

"Of course Amy would pick a place like that," Beca said. "That's cool, I'll see you guys then."

"How's the shacking up with Chloe going?" Stacie asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"What? Who's shacking up?"

"You and Chloe," Stacie said.

"How are we shacking up?" Beca asked. "I'm crashing in her guest room a couple nights a week so I don't have to drive to my dad's. I haven't even seen her."

"Uh-huh," Stacie said. "Beca, we're going to talk about this. I think we should have lunch on Tuesday again."

"That's fine with me, but there's nothing to talk about with Chloe. And it's weird that you would even think that there was. We can talk about anything else. Like, my major maybe."

"You've been thinking about that?"

"Actually, no," Beca laughed. "But I promise I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Beca." When she left for work that evening, she left a note on the fridge for Chloe.

_Wake me at ten thirty and we'll go get our shopping on._

She didn't expect to actually hear from Chloe until the next day, but the redhead appeared at the radio station a little after eight thirty. She had takeout ramen with her, and as Beca unlocked the door, she waved it around.

"Something tells me that you've been eating nothing but Pop-Tarts for the past few days," Chloe said.

"Please, I ate a sandwich today. And, like, six cups of coffee," she said, letting her in.

"This is how you say thank you?" Chloe sassed.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner, Beale. I was going to eat like, a week old Snickers bar from Luke's desk otherwise," she said. "So apart from bringing me dinner, to what do I owe the pleasure this evening?"

"I dunno, it just seems weird that you've been in my house three days this week and I haven't actually seen you."

"You're right, that is weird," Beca said. "Though, while we're on the subject, I want to be clear that if this isn't going to work out for you, just let me know."

"Beca, I've said it's cool. We just established that we don't even see each other. If it weren't for your jacket tossed over the back of the couch, I wouldn't even have known you were there at all."

"And the disappearing Pop-Tarts."

"Which I only bought for you anyway," Chloe said. "Plus, we're friends. Seeing each other is a thing that's allowed to happen."

"Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure am," Chloe said. "Though from the name of the place it sounds like Amy's picked a cowboy steakhouse."

"With karaoke," Beca added. "But that's Amy." Chloe pulled the two ramen bowls out. She peeled the lid off one and smelled it.

"This one's yours," she said. "Pork, not fish, because you hate all seafood ever."

"Thanks," Beca said. "Come on, I'll cue up some music and we'll eat."

As they ate, Chloe explained exactly what she was doing at work. It sounded impressive, and the watered down version was that she was testing strains of bacteria for resistance to a new drug the company was working on. Then Beca brought up that she and Stacie were going to try and narrow down a major for her over the summer.

"Stacie wants to be a forensic anthropologist?" Chloe said incredulously. "Stacie Conrad. With the boobs and short skirts and the hunter-vagina?"

"She's actually really smart," Beca said. "I know, though. Never saw it coming." They chatted for a while longer until Chloe declared she needed some sleep.

"I'll wake you at ten thirty," she promised.

"Thanks for bringing dinner," Beca said. "I'll buy lunch tomorrow." She locked the door behind Chloe and shut herself back in the booth. She still had hours to kill. Normally it'd be great mixing time, but she couldn't mix in the booth. She normally just scribbled ideas on a notepad, bits of lyrics so she knew where songs should intersect. But tonight she didn't really feel like it.

She introduced the next bracket and cued up a half hour's worth of music, lay on the floor of the booth and stared at the ceiling. She realized she was pretty happy right now, and that was something that didn't happen for her. It was a good feeling.

The next morning, she woke to the smell of coffee. Chloe was sitting at the desk, and she was holding a cup in each hand. She offered one to Beca.

"It's ten thirty," she said. "I figured this was the least obtrusive way to wake you up."

"That all depends on how long you've been sitting there," Beca mumbled. She sat up, and quickly tied her hair back, using a band that was on her wrist.

"Less than two minutes," Chloe said. "You sleep heavy." Beca took one of the cups and took a long drink.

"I do," Beca said. "By the way, my dad wanted to know when I started drinking so much coffee."

"I think it was right around Nationals. You, me and Aubrey pulled all nighters working on that."

"You're probably right. I should probably take a shower." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, not remembering that due to lack of forethought and the intense summer heat, she wasn't actually wearing any bottoms. Just some boyleg underwear under her ringer tee.

"Um, Beca?" Chloe said. "I don't know if it escaped your attention, but you're not wearing pants." Beca looked down.

"Nope. I'm not," she said. She shrugged. "You've seen me naked, Chloe. And it's way too hot to sleep in my jeans."

"Doesn't bother me," Chloe said lightly. "I thought it might have bothered you. I didn't think you were a casually-undressed-in-front-of-everyone person."

"And by everyone, you mean just you?" Beca said. "Coz trust me, if everyone was here, I'd be cowering under the blanket. I'm going to take a shower. Won't be long." She grabbed a different tee and some underwear and headed to the bathroom, giving no further thought to what had just happened.

Chloe was thinking about it though. Not in a dirty way. Just that Beca seemed to be getting increasingly comfortable with her. In her apartment. In her life. She liked being the person that Beca seemingly broke most of her self imposed rules for. And now that Aubrey had gone to Florida, she was glad that there was someone she could be close with. She and Beca were different though, there would be no way Aubrey would tolerate the gentle teasing and mild insults that she and Beca tossed at one another. She smiled to herself and got up, drinking the last of her coffee, and went to get ready to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca wasn't normally a fan of shopping. Most of the girls she'd ever been shopping with in school just wanted to drool over clothes they would likely never be able to afford, stare at themselves in poorly lit mirrors and complain that they were fat even though they were all ridiculously thin. And she'd seen the sorts of hauls Aubrey and Chloe had brought back from malls before. But Chloe was surprisingly restrained throughout their shopping trip. Beca ended up with her entire new summer wardrobe, one that wasn't going to make her melt like her previous uniform of jeans surely would.

Beca dropped Chloe off at her place before driving back to her dads. She killed some time working on a few new mixes and talking to her dad for a while before getting ready for dinner with the girls. Every night out they'd been to thus far had generally ended in some kind of alcohol related shenanigan, normally Fat Amy and her partner in crime Cynthia Rose letting booze make bad decisions for them.

When she got to the restaurant that night, she was greeted by Cynthia Rose informing her that the bitch behind the bar was carding like a machine and it meant that nobody but Chloe would get served alcohol that night. It didn't matter much, because Fat Amy was a one-woman show unto herself and in not much time she was entertaining most of the crowd singing exuberant karaoke with Lily and Stacie. All in all the food was good and Beca ended up really enjoying herself. It looked like they all did, but Beca was the first to beg off tired, which earned her a round of boos.

"Come on Chief," Cynthia Rose said. "Just another hour."

"I think you guys can handle it without me," Beca said. "But we'll do it again soon. We should go to The Broken Chandelier sometime."

"Next weekend?" Ashley said. "It's a date." Everyone seemed to agree, and Beca set about saying goodbye to all the girls, a feat that generally took a good fifteen minutes. She got to Chloe last, and the redhead hugged her tight.

"I'll talk to you soon," Chloe said. "Or I'll leave you a post it for when you get in."

"You do that," Beca said. "Later Chlo." She drove back home to her dad's house and crawled into bed, seeing her phone flash with notifications from Facebook. She opened the app and saw that she'd been tagged in photos from the night and they were already racking up likes and comments. Aubrey had commented that she missed them all on a photo of them that a waiter had taken. Beca added 'Miss you too Posen' to the photo and plugged her phone in to charge, deciding she was too tired to look at them all right now.

The next day when she woke up Sheila and her dad had already gone to church, so Beca did some laundry, then decided she'd try to help out by doing a little cleaning around the place. Her phone rang around lunchtime, and to her surprise it was Jesse.

"Hey nerd," he said.

"Hey weirdo," she replied. "How goes the homestead?"

"My little brother and his charming friend thinks it's cute to call me a fag because I sing acappella," Jesse said. "So it kind of blows. I'm not really home much, a couple of my high school friends are around so we're trying to keep busy."

"Your little brother sounds like a dick," Beca said honestly.

"He kind of is," Jesse agreed. "I streamed your show online the other day. You put some new mixes on the playlist, they sound good."

"Thanks."

"Working on anything new?" Beca outlined a couple of the new things she was working on to him, realising just how much better they were as friends. She had definitely made the right decision.

"So what else have you got planned for the summer?" Jesse asked. "Are you drinking nothing but Red Bull and working on music?"

"No," Beca said. "Coffee. Not Red Bull. And I think I've kind of landed in a weekly lunch date with Stacie, which is cool. I've decided to try and narrow down a major at some point over the summer as well. Oh, and last night I went out for dinner with the Bellas."

"Look at you miss social butterfly," Jesse teased. "Where have your walls gone?"

"Shut up," she said. "I like those girls. Even Aubrey."

"She's in Florida now?"

"Yeah, she is. And Chloe started her new job too. I'm crashing at Chloe's after my overnights a few days a week. It's safer than trying to drive all the way home at four in the morning," Beca said. "Because I'm staying with my dad over summer."

"Ouch. With the step-monster?"

"I tried Jesse, I did. But she just doesn't like me," Beca said. "And I'm so clearly adorable, so whatever. She was out of town all week anyway. You need to hurry up and come back to Barden."

"Well if Nick doesn't cut it soon I might come back early," Jesse said. "It makes him sound so uneducated. He probably knows gay kids. There's probably a gay kid on his football team."

"Ignorance is bliss, Jess."

"No, it's not. That's a stupid saying. Unawareness might be bliss, ignorance is just dumb."

"And now we've gotten all philosophical," Beca said.

"We should probably kill the convo before we do something stupid like solve world hunger."

"Good idea. But I'll call you later in the week or something."

"Sure," Jesse said. "See ya." Beca was listening to music with her headphones on and vacuuming when Sheila and her dad got home. She tugged them down when she saw them, and when she was done she caught up with them while her dad and Sheila cooked dinner. They ate together and she and her dad talked while Sheila barely acknowledged anything Beca said. At one point her father looked at her almost apologetically, but she shook her head and smiled to indicate that she didn't care. And she didn't really care what Sheila thought about her, she was just glad she and her dad were getting along for once. After dinner she went back to her room with a cup of coffee and worked on some mixes.

The next week went by fairly similarly to the first. She had lunch with Stacie on Tuesday, which was filled with discussions about majors and which ones would ultimately help her with her desire to break into the music industry. Stacie was actually quite knowledgeable about the courses offered at Barden, and Beca was almost ashamed that she'd given college such little consideration. Stacie promised to email her some stuff to read that would hopefully help her make up her mind. They also decided that lunch should be a weekly thing, because Stacie admitted that she loved Cynthia Rose and Amy, but there didn't seem to be downtime with them, it was all crazy. Stacie admitted that she loved a good party, loved sex and whatever, but hanging out with them every day was exhausting.

Wednesday night she went back to work, and then to Chloe's, where the redhead had left her a post it saying she'd bought more Pop-Tarts for her. Beca smiled and when she went back to work left her own note, explaining that during the day she'd ducked out and gotten some more coffee beans and that she'd talk to her soon.

Beca had kept all the notes Chloe had written her, for reasons she didn't really know. Firstly, the redhead had adorable handwriting. Big and loopy, and it looked like she was even perky and bubbly as she wrote. Secondly, every single note had some kind of little scribble drawn on it; a sun wearing sunglasses, music notes, hearts, and one had Beca (she assumed) wearing headphones. It seemed a shame to just throw them out when Chloe had clearly put a little effort in.

She spoke to Chloe on the Thursday before she left for work, because Amy had texted Chloe to relay plans what she was now calling Slosh Saturday. Clearly the Australian had plans for getting properly wasted. She confirmed to Chloe that she'd go, and texted Amy to let her know. Then she spent the afternoon mixing before she went back to the station.

On her way back to Chloe's the next morning, she was diverted from her normal route by a traffic accident and ended up driving past a bakery that was already open. She pulled over on a whim and was greeted by the unparalleled smell of baking pastries and bread. The couple working there sold her a half dozen still warm croissants and some of the woman's homemade jam. She ate one as soon as she got back to the apartment, leaving the rest in the paper sack writing a note on the bag that said "Why didn't you tell me this bakery was open before?!"

Chloe dropped past the station again that night, this time with burritos and Beca was glad that she came. They chatted about nothing and almost everything at the same time. Beca told Chloe that she had been reading all the stuff Stacie had emailed her and they discussed whether it would be a good idea for Beca to change into a music related degree program. There were pros and cons, the most obvious cons being that she actually had a limited theoretical knowledge of music - just what her mother had passed on in their afternoons on the piano - and it would mean that the majority of the courses she took freshman year wouldn't count. When Chloe started to yawn, Beca sent her home, but not before Chloe managed to wrap her arms around the brunette and press a kiss to her cheek. She left Beca in the booth curiously questioning why her heart would race that little bit faster with Chloe's arms around her.

Saturday morning, Beca awoke to the smell of coffee again. She smiled groggily and took the cup, telling Chloe to be careful because she was becoming accustomed to being a kept woman. This elicited a chuckle from the redhead who stated that she kind of enjoyed having a part time roommate, even if they only saw each other for a brief part of Saturday.

"Weird though," Chloe said, "Because seeing stupid notes from you on croissant bags is almost the same as seeing you. I read them all in your voice. In my head. That makes me sound crazy."

"No more crazy than I already think you are, Beale," Beca said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Beca, it's ten thirty. Of course I have."

"So if I wanted to drive back to that bakery and see what else they make, you wouldn't want to come?" she said.

"No, I'm coming. I didn't even know about that bakery, but damn those croissants were delicious. Hope you didn't mind, I took the rest to work for the girls and Jonas," she said.

"Well, let me get up and take a shower and we can go," Beca said. "And after that I should probably go see my dad before I ditch him again for the girls tonight."

"Amy's going to get wasted," Chloe, said shaking her head, "She told me."

"Well, she pretty much does that everywhere," Beca said. "I might have one, maybe two. Cabs?"

"Yeah, Jessica and Stacie are coming here first, the others are going to Cynthia and Denise's," Chloe said. "You should meet up with us here."

"I will," Beca said. She drained her coffee cup and went to move the sheet that was covering her. Chloe balked. "Relax, Beale, I'm wearing pants this time." She got up and revealed that she was wearing tiny grey sleeping shorts.

"Just barely," Chloe muttered. "Go shower." Beca rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a given that when they all went to The Broken Chandelier, they took cabs. Even Beca, who only very rarely partook in their crazy drinking shenanigans, because she normally did end up having a beer or two since the carding policy was almost nonexistent. So Beca was in the backseat of a cab between Chloe and Stacie with Ashley in the front, still feeling a little fuzzy from her weird sleep schedule. The doorman at the bar waved them all in, throwing Stacie a wink, and the girls made a beeline for the bar. Beca and Jessica went to find some tables for them to sit at.

When they returned, Chloe had a vodka tonic in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, which she handed to Beca. They all settled into their chairs and caught up on what they'd been doing during the week. It didn't take long for Stacie to catch the eye of some of the male patrons, one of whom asked her to dance if she could rustle up a friend for his wingman. Jessica volunteered upon seeing the said wingman, and then Cynthia Rose and Denise joined them.

It was hard not to get caught up in the music. The band playing that night were good, really good even, and it made the atmosphere all the more intense. Beca accepted a beer from Ashley a little later into the night, and even danced with the girls a little. She was careful to keep an eye on the girls – some of them were definitely taking advantage of the easy-flowing alcohol. She spotted Stacie and Chloe going shot for shot with Amy, which was never a good idea. Amy had the capacity to drink all of them under the table. She grabbed her second beer a little before midnight, and was pulled into a conversation she wasn't entirely interested in with a guy who basically stared at her boobs for four and a half minutes.

She was mercifully saved by Chloe, once she had finished her beer and the guy and tried unsuccessfully to ask her to dance. Well, she assumed that's what he wanted, because he more or less slurred that they should 'work it on the floor' which was literally almost the worst line she'd ever heard. But Chloe appeared, and Beca could already tell she was on her way to drunk.

"Come dance with me DJ," she said. "I feel like I've barely talked to you all night."

"Well, let's be honest, how much talking are we going to be doing with all this noise?" Beca asked, trademark smirk in place.

"Shut up and dance with me, Mitchell." Beca left her empty beer bottle on the bar with the drunk guy and was pulled into the throng of dancing people by Chloe. Most of the girls were on the floor, dancing alongside them, so Beca decided she may as well. The band kicked in with a high energy song, and Beca lost herself in the music. She felt a hand on her hip and stiffened slightly, until she turned her head and saw that it was just Chloe.

She kept dancing, and soon felt the redhead's other hand on her opposite hip. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her heart rate had increased, and it went up again when she was aware just how close Chloe was dancing behind her. Chloe leaned in toward her and whispered, "Just go with it. Your friend from the bar is trying to cut in. Unless you want to hit that."

"God no," Beca said. So Chloe danced a little closer and Beca tried to shut her mind off because it was saying things to her that she wasn't interested in listening to right now. Weirdly, her mind switched to Jesse for a moment. He'd taught her about every movie cliché ever invented during her movie-cation. And one of them was a feeling of electricity between the love interests. She only thought of it, because the feeling between her and Chloe was definitely akin to electricity. At least, she felt like it was. Something alive and hot running across her skin as Chloe brushed against her.

"Hey DJ," Chloe said into her ear. That was completely not fair, because the proximity of Chloe's mouth to her ear and the tone in which she was speaking only served to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a shiver to race down her spine. "I need some air. Getting lightheaded." Beca spotted an opening and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her out of the crowd and toward the exit. The bouncer stamped a smear of an indistinguishable navy blue on their wrists and jerked his thumb.

"Alley," he said. "She alright?"

"Just grabbing some air," Beca said. "She's fine."

"Get her some water," he said. "And maybe cut her off." Beca waved a hand at him.

"Oh please, I'm barely drunk," Chloe said to Beca as she stumbled into the alley. She almost tripped over some debris and Beca had to catch her.

"Yeah you're a real picture of co-ordination and grace, Beale," Beca teased. "Let's just get some air, then we'll go in." She leaned against the cool brick. It was a welcome temperature change from inside.

"Are you glad we came out tonight?" Chloe said. "I am."

"I'm sure you are," Beca said. "I saw you doing shots with Amy. You gonna remember this in the morning?"

"Remember what, specifically?" Chloe asked, a little lilt in her voice. "Shots with Amy? Stacie and Jessica hooking up with those hot air force dudes?"

"Any of it," Beca said.

"Oh, I know what you're referring to," she said. "You want to know if I'm going to remember being all over you on the dancefloor. Well, that really depends."

"On what?" Beca asked, confused. Chloe took a step toward her, her hands back on Beca's hips. She leaned in a little, and Beca could swear she was not ready for this but she couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Beca! Chloe!" Beca's head snapped toward the street as Amy's voice rang out. Chloe wasn't moving, but her head turned toward the street, as well. It wasn't Amy who rounded the corner first but Stacie. She saw how close they were standing and waved the other Bellas away.

"They're fine," she almost barked at them. "Just catching air." She managed to stop the other Bellas from seeing them, but just before she followed them, she shot Beca a look – one that said they would be talking about this later.

"Well that's going to be interesting to explain," Beca said. Chloe stepped away and smiled up at the sky.

"So don't explain it," she said. "Come on, I need water."

"I don't think I'd be able to explain it if I tried," Beca mumbled, but followed her back inside. She was thankful it was too loud to think let alone talk, so Stacie wouldn't be asking any questions she couldn't answer. She got caught up on the dancefloor, this time with Amy and Lilly. She caught a glimpse of Chloe and Jessica talking at the bar – Chloe had her water now – and the redhead flashed her a smile that made her feel like she was standing right behind her again.

"Dammit," she said under her breath. She shook her head as she turned back toward the girls and tried to think of anything else.

Their night ended in the early hours of the morning with Jessica, Ashley and Beca crashing at Chloe's house. Beca was the least inebriated of the group so she set the other girls up with some aspirin and water in the spare room while Chloe washed up. She was pulling a blanket from Chloe's hall closet when she came back out.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Um, crashing on your couch?" Beca asked. Chloe took the blanket from her and stuffed it back in the closet.

"Don't be ridiculous Beca. You can share with me." Beca couldn't come up with a valid reason to turn the girl down, so she followed the redhead back to her room.

She'd been in Chloe's room before, just after she moved in. But now that Chloe had been in the apartment for a little while, it's even more like her. There were photos of Chloe and Aubrey wedged into the mirror, the Bellas and even Beca herself. She changed into the shorts and tank Chloe tossed her, and crawled into bed next to Chloe.

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I don't snore." Beca smiled, even though it wasn't the snoring she was worried about – it was the lying in bed next to a girl who probably would have kissed her in an alleyway had the Bellas not displayed amazingly bad timing a few hours ago

"Night Chloe."

"Night DJ," she said. Chloe was asleep almost straight away – probably because of all the shots – but Beca was awake for at least an hour. She was having a furious debate in her mind about Chloe.

Because, clearly she was attracted to the girl. If Jesse had taught her anything, it's that you can't fake chemistry. It's either there, or it's not. And she could swear that she and Chloe were not like normal friends. She wasn't the same with Stacie or Amy or Cynthia Rose. Not with anyone. She sighed and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Beca awoke earlier than she normally would. As she slipped out of her sleepy daze, she realized that she was basically wrapped around Chloe. Not the other way around – she was the one spooning the redhead, arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She had a faceful of Chloe's hair, and their legs were tangled together. Chloe was clutching her arm close. Beca had no idea when that had happened. She tried to move back, but Chloe just held on tighter, pressed back into her embrace a little more.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Too early. Stay." Beca smiled into the red hair, despite her initial unease. Morning Chloe was adorable. And if she was being honest, she kind of liked how this felt. She was comfortable. She felt Chloe stir beside her. The redhead rolled over, and she opened her eyes.

"Morning," she said more coherently.

"Hey," Beca replied. "How's the hangover?"

"I'm not that bad," Chloe said. "Nothing some aspirin and black coffee won't fix."

"Want me to put coffee on?"

"Not yet," Chloe said. "You know, you're a great snuggle partner. I never would have picked it." Beca felt herself blush.

"Sorry about that," Beca said. "Unintentional."

"Yeah, coz I totally minded," Chloe said. She stretched out a little. "Have the other girls gotten up yet, you think?"

"I haven't heard anything," Beca replied. "But it's probably early. And normal people don't skip hangovers like you do."

"You're right," Chloe said. "If Aubrey were here she'd be dragging me to the gym."

"Well, I'll never be dragging you to the gym," Beca clarified. "But I will make you coffee and bagels."

"Deal," Chloe said. Beca got out of bed and fixed her hair out of her face. She headed for the kitchen but heard Chloe get up after her and head for the bathroom. When she appeared in the kitchen, Beca could hardly believe this was the same girl who downed a ton of alcohol the night before. She shook her head.

"What?" Chloe asked, pulling out the bagels.

"Nothing," Beca said.

"Spit it out, DJ," Chloe said. "Or I'll hold these bagels hostage."

"It's just wrong that I drank two beers last night and you drank a hell of a lot more than that, and I look like this, but you look like that."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like you. All fresh faced and gorgeous," Beca said casually. She froze momentarily when she realized she'd said 'gorgeous', thankful she was facing the opposite direction. But she also missed the way Chloe turned red and smiled. They prepared their breakfast silently and avoided the morning sun for a change, deciding to eat on the couch, facing each other and trying to remember the most entertaining events of the previous night.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca knew going into her Tuesday lunch with Stacie that they would inevitably end up talking about the weekend. She spent a lot of Sunday afternoon and a whole chunk of Monday trying to figure out exactly what was going on between her and Chloe. And being as neurotic as she was, she did it without actually consulting Chloe. So when she slid into what was rapidly becoming their booth at the burger place they'd been meeting at weekly, she still didn't really have an answer for Stacie. Stacie admittedly lasted a good eight or nine minutes before she brought the subject up.

"So," she said casually. "Don't think we're not going to talk about you and Chloe at some point." She waited Beca out as she fidgeted her way through a third of her milkshake.

"What about me and Chloe?" she said, knowing full well that Stacie wasn't going to buy into that at all.

"Beca Mitchell, do not even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Stacie replied. "You should be thanking your lucky stars it was me who came around that corner first and not Amy. If she hadn't turned the other direction, that moment would have gone a whole different way. So spill. What's going on there?"

"Honestly?" Beca said. She didn't see the harm in opening up to Stacie. She felt like they were close, and clearly she could keep things to herself since she hadn't said anything about the alley to anyone. "I don't really know what that is just yet. And I know that sounds like a cop out, but it's true."

"To be defined? Is that on your part or her part?"

"Well, I can't really talk for Chloe," Beca said. "But there's a lot to think about there. For me."

"Do you like her, though?" she said. Beca could feel word vomit coming on. She reined it in and waited a few moments before she answered.

"I do," she admitted. "Except there's a but."

"But what?"

"But she's my best friend and the last time I did something like this with one of my best friends, Jesse and I didn't talk for nearly two months," Beca said. "And I would not be able to handle not having Chloe if things went south. She's really important to me."

"But Jesse and Chloe are completely different," Stacie reasoned. "You might find the things that were missing with him were there with her."

"But why risk that? I mean, sure Jesse and Chloe are different, but I'm still me," she said. It was the word vomit. "Yeah, Chloe takes an interest in the little things that make me happy, where Jesse kinda dropped the ball. And she has this way of getting me to open up without making me feel pressured or like I owe her anything. And when I don't feel like talking, she's fine with just hanging out. But I'm the same person. I'm still really closed off. I still use sarcasm and insults to protect myself. I still freak the hell out when people get to close, literally and figuratively. I would still suck as a girlfriend." Stacie sat back, looking as if she was weighing up a response.

"I don't know about that last part," Stacie said. "And also, you and Chloe are definitely close – in both senses of the word. For god sakes, Beca, she was definitely like a split second away from kissing you." Beca flashed back to that moment again. At the time she had felt like she was frozen in place, but she sort of maybe felt like that it wasn't that she couldn't move, but that she didn't want to. She wanted to kiss her.

"And you might think you're all these bad things, Beca," the other girl continued, "But think about how far you've come. And then there's the obvious."

"The obvious what?" Stacie rolled her eyes.

"You might be sarcastic. Or snarky. And closed off. Whatever you like to think of yourself. But even if you are all those things, and I'm not saying you are, she's still in. She hasn't gone anywhere. So clearly she thinks that there's more to you than you do."

"Well then," Beca said after a while. "Aren't you a deep woman, Stacie Conrad?" The waitress delivered their lunch to them.

"Oh, I know relationships," Stacie said. "As long as they're not mine. But think about it Beca. Because from where I was standing, you were both pretty into it. And you guys had some serious sexual tension on that dance floor."

"Excuse me?"

"Just before you guys bailed to go outside. The dancing. Chloe being all up in your ass," Stacie said. "It was hot." Beca could feel herself blushing as she turned her attention to the food in front of her. As they ate, they talked about other stuff, about school and music. But by the time Beca was at home, she was thinking about Chloe again. So she called the one person who always managed to make her life make sense.

"Hey mom," she said. "How are you?"

"Good honey," her mom replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can't just call and tell my mom I love her?" Beca said.

"You normally call on Mondays and Thursdays," her mom said. "It's Tuesday. Something's on your mind. Music, male, or female?" Her mom knew her so well.

"Female," Beca said. "It's iffy though. Coz it's Chloe."

"Ah, I had a feeling this would come up eventually," her mother said.

"What?"

"You should hear the way you talk about her, Bec. I take it you've realized you like her and now you're at the point where worried about screwing up the friendship?"

"Mom, get out of my brain," Beca laughed. "Yeah. It's just – this isn't how I wanted us to be. I was happy having her as a friend, all this other stuff kind of snuck up on me. And I totaled it with Jesse, we're only just approaching something resembling normal now. And Chloe is like, the best friend I've ever had so it's just really god damn inconvenient to have these sorts of feelings toward her."

"And how do you feel exactly?" her mother pried gently.

"Well… I like her. _Like_ her. I mean, you've seen her photos and stuff on Facebook. She's gorgeous. But it's not even that. Since I met her, she's been the only person besides you who never wanted anything from me other than whatever I had. Or was. She doesn't push me or pressure me when I'm being a moody bitch. But she somehow manages to get me to be completely comfortable and talking. About myself, mom. And without expecting me to, or demanding anything, she makes me want to be a better person."

"She's a saint then?" her mother chuckled. "Some kind of miracle worker? Is she Jesus?"

"I just feel like we've moved past that friends stage. It feels like – I don't know. How would you explain being really really close to someone without all the carnal sex stuff?"

"An emotional connection?"

"Yes!" Beca said. "We have that. For sure."

"Do you think she feels the same way you do?"

"Maybe," Beca said. "There are a whole bunch of things that have happened that would make me say yes."

"Then I'm going to quote one of your younger generation's better songwriters. Gamble everything for love."

"Really mom? Ben Lee?"

"Yep," she said. "Look, all I know is, every time I hear you talk about this girl you sound happy. And I want you happy, above all. So take a chance. And come home to visit soon. I miss that pretty little face."

"I'll come visit in a couple of weeks," Beca promised. "And thanks for making so much sense."

"That's what I do, honey. It's what I do. Love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up and felt a little clearer about how she felt about Chloe. She still hadn't decided what to do with those feelings though. And she knew that it was fear holding her back. There weren't many people in her life that she could admit being afraid to. Her mom. Chloe, which wasn't really helpful. And before everything went to hell, Jesse. If it hadn't been for Jesse she probably wouldn't be applying stupid formulaic movie clichés to how she felt about Chloe. She groaned and threw herself on her bed. Almost immediately, her phone rang in her hand. She answered it, face still pressed in her pillow.

"Hello?"

"Beca? Where are you? You sound like you're being suffocated."

"Jesse?"

"Duh. Caller ID is a thing."

"Shut up loser, I wasn't looking at the screen, I was laying on my pillow," Beca said. "Were your ears burning?"

"No, why?" he said.

"I was just thinking about you," Beca said. "You and your goddamn movies. I find myself thinking about all the stupid lame shit that people say or feel in movies, and I blame you."

"The moviecation stuck, didn't it?" he teased. "You like it, I know you do."

"Whatever weirdo. So is there a reason you called? Or you just live to torment me, is that it?"

"I'm coming back to Barden," Jesse said. "My brother is too much of a dick. And I don't know, I miss you and Benji, and the Trebles. I'm a loser, I didn't even last halfway through summer."

"Get your ass back here then," Beca said. "You can come hang out with me while I'm on night shift if you like."

"How goes my favorite DJ?"

"OK. Working on a few things. When will you be back?"

"Friday," he said. "Promised mom I'd handle a few more days. Wanna have breakfast Saturday?"

"Sure, if it can be brunch," Beca said. "By the time I finish and lock up and whatever it's normally about four thirty when I get to Chloe's, so I'm awake sort of ten-ish."

"Ah yes, Chloe's," Jesse said. "How is everyone's favorite redhead?"

"She's fine. Misses Aubrey a ton," Beca said. "But she really loves her job and we've hung out with the Bellas at least once each weekend."

"They're going to turn you into an alcoholic college student, just like the rest of us," Jesse joked.

"Nope," Beca said. "We went out to the Broken Chandelier on Saturday and everyone got wasted, but I had two beers. Trust me, I had enough issues trying to figure out what happened that night regardless of how much alcohol I'd drunk." She paused. Jesse would not want to hear about this. Not about how her and Chloe were maybe a little bit all over each other.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"Dude I don't know if you want to hear about this," she said. "Considering our previous relationship."

"Oh, Beca got some?" he laughed. "No, it's okay. At some point we're going to see other people. Who was he?" Beca only just realized that Jesse didn't even know that she was into girls as much as boys.

"She," Beca clarified.

"Wait, what?"

"She," Beca repeated. "I swing both ways, Jesse. And it's a she."

"Huh," he said. "You know, that's hot." He said it teasingly, knowing it would get a rise out of the DJ.

"Screw you, Swanson."

"No, whatever," he said. "Seriously, who is she?"

"I don't know, Jesse, it might make things weird."

"What? Is it Cynthia Rose?" Figures he would go for the only lesbian he knew.

"No," she said. "Her and Denise got back together. Jess- it's Chloe." She waited through a marathon length pause.

"Oh."


	15. Chapter 15

If Beca was being honest, this was one of the more awkward silences she'd ever been a part of in her life. A little less, maybe, than the time she told her dad and Sheila she was bisexual – by bringing her girlfriend home. And definitely less awkward than the silence between her and Levi after they'd had sex – he barely lasted two minutes and Beca had been incredibly underwhelmed by the entire experience. But this, this moment was definitely awkward, for her at least. Because Jesse had only still said 'Oh' and Beca could be sure if he was even still there.

"Jesse?"

"Chloe as in Chloe Beale?" he asked. To Beca's relief he didn't sound angry or upset. Just… surprised.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Since when has that been a thing?"

"It's still not officially a thing, or even unofficially a thing. It's a maybe I don't really know if it's ever going to be a thing. But Jesse, I swear to God, this wasn't even a precursor to a thought while we together. Not in the slightest. It just sort of crept up on me."

"I wouldn't have thought that anyway," Jesse replied. "Just – you know. Bit weird. Because I didn't even know you were into girls, and then all of a sudden you're into Chloe. But I guess it makes sense. So what happened on the weekend?"

"Dude, are you sure you want to hear about this?" she said. He sighed.

"Look, Beca. You were right. We are definitely way better as friends than we ever were as a couple. And eventually we're going to see other people. It's my job to be your wingman. Or your lesbro. Bi-bro? Something. So hit me with the sexy details."

"Swanson! You're killing me here, man."

"Sorry," he said. "Just teasing you."

"God damn," she said. "It's just that we've been spending heaps of time together lately. And while we were out this weekend, we were dancing and there was this creeper dude who was kind of annoying me – harmless, just kind of a douche – Chloe kind of stepped in so he couldn't get all over me, you know, dancing up on me a bit. And that doesn't really sound like a thing, except when we were outside getting some air, she kind of backed me into a wall and was leaning in to… you know."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I wasn't leaning away, that much I know for sure," Beca said. "But Stacie came around the corner and kind of killed the moment. And she swears blind that if she hadn't seen us, it would have happened."

"Do any of the other Bellas know about this?"

"Nope. Thank god it was Stacie who saw us and not Amy or Cynthia Rose. Could you imagine what would have happened if it had been Amy?"

"That would have been interesting to say the least," Jesse said, laughing. "I can't wait to come back to Barden and hang out with you guys again. Since Bumper's gone I guess Trebles and Bellas don't have to be so cut-throat."

"Except for when we kick your ass all over the stage," Beca said.

"Dream on, short stack," he replied. "Ugh. I gotta go. I'll call you when I get back and we'll make plans."

"Sure thing," Beca said. "Catch you later, weirdo." She hung up. The fact that her mother and two of her friends saw how a future her-and-Chloe thing made sense was making her want to figure out for sure what was going on between them. Sure she still had reservations, but it was Chloe, and Beca was feeling like it might be worth it. She decided to see if Chloe was free for dinner.

_Hey Chlo, I know it's short notice but do you have dinner plans?_

She only had to wait for a few minutes before she got a typical Chloe response.

_Not unless you count sweatpants, Thai and Amy Poehler. xo_

Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe was a freak for half hour comedies. Parks & Rec was her favorite, but she pretty much owned every season of Scrubs, Friends, The Office, 30 Rock, Hot in Cleveland, Cougar Town and everything else under the sun, and she'd still watch them as reruns on TV any chance she got.

_Well if you can tear yourself away from Amy Poehler do you want to grab something with me? When was the last time we ate pizza together?_

_Hey you're right. Mario's at 7:30? xo_

_Sure thing. See you then._

_It's a date DJ. xo_

She was glad Chloe had suggested Mario's. It was one of their frequent haunts, and there wasn't going to be any pressure to dress up or weird ambience from a semi-romantic place. Mario's was relaxed, pretty quiet, and mostly occupied by youngish people.

Beca got there first, and was greeted by a woman who showed her to a booth in back. It was only a few minutes before Chloe showed up. She stood up as the redhead approached, allowing herself to be hugged by the redhead like they hadn't seen each other a few days ago.

They ordered a supreme, half with no pineapple because Chloe thought that fruit did not belong on her pizza, and as they waited they caught up about their respective few days.

"So, how is Stacie?" Chloe asked, playing with the straw in her Coke.

"She's good," Beca said. "Tanned. We have a good time together. She says that hanging out with Amy and Cynthia Rose can get a bit much. Apparently there's no in between with them, it's all on or all off."

"I believe that," Chloe agreed. "As outgoing as I am, I cannot keep up with those two." They continued chatting until their pizza came out, and then turned their attention momentarily to the cheesy goodness in front of them. The first couple of slices disappeared in silence.

"So," Chloe said after a moment, "Not that I don't love seeing you, but is there any particular reason why you wanted to catch up tonight?"

"There kind of is," Beca admitted. She thought she'd be more nervous than this. "It's kind of about Saturday night. And how this conversation goes really depends on how much you remember." Chloe looked down at the table, a faint pink spreading across her cheeks.

"I remember everything about that night," Chloe said softly. "I assume you're referring to the alley."

"Amongst other things, yeah," Beca said. "But to me that just feels like the last in a line of things that make me wonder about the direction our friendship is headed." Chloe put her half done slice down.

"Can we walk?" Chloe said. "I'm not avoiding the conversation, I just… can we walk and talk?"

"Yeah, of course," Beca said. They got up and paid the check, and they walked aimlessly toward the park.

"So, uh, I almost kissed you," Chloe said. "And I would have, if Stacie hadn't come round the corner. And honestly, it's not the first time I've wanted to, Kiss you. I guess we need to talk about this properly, huh?"

"I talked to my mom," Beca said, "And Stacie. And this afternoon, I even talked to Jesse. Because we aren't friends, Chlo. Well, we are, but we're not. We're way too intimate, way too touchy to be friends. At least, by my standards."

"You talked to Jesse about this?" Chloe said nervously.

"Yeah. Should I not have?"

"That's kind of why I haven't really gone all in," Chloe countered. "Because I gave you a lot of specific advice about your relationship with him and I don't want anyone to think that I sabotaged your relationship for my own gain."

"I don't think that," Beca said. "I would never think that. And Jesse wouldn't either. He thinks we make sense, actually."

"That's good. Because when I gave you all that advice, I just wanted you to be happy, Beca. Even if that was with Jesse. It's only about seeing you smile." Chloe was still nervous. Beca reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Hey," she said. "You don't have to be nervous, Chlo. It's just me."

"I know," she said, not relinquishing the hand. "But you feel like a game-changer for me. It's been a long time since I've actually properly wanted something like... I don't know. Whatever we have." That made Beca grin.

"I've been a little hesitant as well," Beca said. "A lot of that came from the fact that you're my best friend. And Jesse and I ended less than well and it took us a while to come back from that. But if you and I were to ever… and then break up? I wouldn't come back from that. Because I need you in a way that I don't need him, or Stacie, or Amy. You're the one who knows all the secrets I don't share with anyone else. You're the only one I want to open up to." She felt Chloe's fingers slide through hers and interlace with them.

"I love being that person," Chloe said. "I feel like I'm the only person in the world who knows this version of you. The one who gets to see all sides of Beca Mitchell. And in the same way I feel like you know me in a way that even Aubrey doesn't. It's different between you and me."

"So when I say that over the past couple of weeks, I've found myself wondering whether kissing you would be as good as I think it will, what would your response be?" Beca said. This was the most nervous she'd been through the whole conversation. Chloe slowed to a stop and took both of Beca's hands.

"First, I'd ask you if this is really what you want," Chloe said. "Because more than anything I'd need you to be sure."

"And if the answer, after all my raging internal debate, was yes?" Beca brought her eyes to Chloe's. Yep. Still gorgeous.

"Then I'd tell you to kiss me already," Chloe said. "Because it's been a long time coming and it makes me wonder about the payoff."

"No pressure though," Beca said sarcastically. "I mean –" Chloe's lips on hers stopped whatever smartass comment she was planning on making, and instantly she forgot what it was.

Beca wasn't much of a reader, if she was being honest. But she knew the sorts of things people said about first kisses in books. And songs. And in Jesse's stupid movies. Shooting stars and fireworks. She felt like that was dumb. They were both hot and violent and momentary. Kissing Chloe was none of those things. It felt… lasting. And the way her heart beat in her chest was both comforting and grounding. It felt like an invading sense of _yes, this is right _taking over her body, a radiating sense of absolute contentment. It was an all encompassing calm, but at the same time, it was the single most exhilarating thing Beca had ever done. Fireworks could kiss her ass.

So it was natural for her to unconsciously put a hand to the back of Chloe's head, fingers tangling in the red hair, and keep the girls lips on hers for a moment longer. Chloe sighed happily against Beca's lips before they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Chloe said to nobody in particular. "Yeah that's a thing." Their faces were still close, close enough that Beca was breathing Chloe in.

"So we're going to do this?" Beca asked. "Because I want us to do this."

"I really want us to do this, too," Chloe said. She smiled at Beca, bright in the dark summer night. Beca couldn't help but kiss her again, this time a little more insistently. Her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck as the kiss deepened, and she felt Chloe's arms pulling her closer by the waist.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Chloe suggested. She realized how it sounded and clapped a hand over her mouth. "God that sounded… I didn't mean to, you know. Just to talk. Drink some coffee. And if there's more kissing that's okay. But there's more talking I still want to do." Beca laughed and Chloe smiled at the sound.

"Whatever, perve," she teased. "No, that sounds good to me. " Chloe brushed a soft kiss to her lips and tugged at her hands, back toward the car.


	16. Chapter 16

It would have been easy for them to go back to Chloe's and end up on the couch or in bed. Both of them wouldn't have denied that. But Chloe had suggested talking, and Beca agreed wholeheartedly, as they took Beca's car back to her place. As Chloe made coffee, Beca though back to everything Chloe had already said that night. One phrase kept repeating in her mind. _You feel like a game changer, for me._

It was a good phrase. Game changer. Chloe was already Beca's game changer. She'd already allowed the redhead to invade every part of her life, even the stuff she intentionally kept to herself. She was the only person who was physically and emotionally close to her, so yeah, that was a game changer.

"You look deep in thought," Chloe said. Beca shrugged.

"Maybe a little. Just thinking about what you said before."

"Which part?" Chloe slid a coffee across to Beca, and then came around and sat next to her at the counter.

"About this being a game changer," Beca said. "I was appreciating your choice of phrase."

"It's kind of the only way I could think of describing this," Chloe said. "I've made no secret about the fact that I've been with a lot of people. But mainly it was very short lived, kind of lacking, shitty not-even-qualified-as-relationships. But with you I feel like the relationship has already been happening, we were just really slow to catch on with the kissing." Beca laughed.

"We're so oblivious," she agreed. "But I feel the same. I feel like the fact that we're such good friends means we can go into this differently. Because normally the start of a relationship is about finding out stuff. But you know my stuff already."

"And you know mine."

"I worried," Beca admitted. "Because I'm still going to overthink things. And be sarcastic. And I know I'm not easy to be close to, sometimes."

"You should give yourself more credit," Chloe said. "Look at how you opened up to me. And Aubrey. And Stacie. You're more social than you think you are. Plus, I don't care if you're sarcastic, or living all up in your head. That's why I like you. You're not like other people."

"That's what Stacie said," Beca said, smiling. "She said that even if I was all the bad stuff I managed to list about myself, you still hadn't gone anywhere."

"You managed to make an entire list?"

"I might have."

"Well, I'm going to write out a list of all the awesome things you are so you can remind yourself of those instead," Chloe said. "Because there's a lot of good in you, DJ." Beca just shook her head and smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How is it you know exactly what I need to hear?"

"It's because I know you," Chloe said. Her hand moved to rest on Beca's knee. "And because I care about you." Beca took her hand and lightly rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of it.

"I guess it goes all the way back to my parents," she said. "I know, I look for all the ways things can go wrong. But you… you do that thing you do, and it's nothing, but it's everything, and all I see is that things can be right. At least when I'm with you." She leaned forward and gently kissed Chloe.

"Well, well, aren't you the secret romantic," Chloe teased. "Seriously though, you want to know what one of my favorite things about you is? That you know what your flaws are. But you're working on them, constantly. Do you think Beca from a year ago would be friends with someone like Stacie? Would she be here right now with me? Would she be living with her dad and trying to fix their relationship? You want to be a better version of yourself. And that's a really admirable thing."

Beca wasn't used to hearing people speak well of her. So hearing Chloe say these things was doing a serious number on her heart. Chloe, being Chloe, sensed that she was just a little overcome, and pulled her up and into a hug.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Let's watch something hilarious and cuddle." She kissed Beca on the cheek and they went into the living room. Beca caught sight of the clock.

"Shit, Chlo, it's late," Beca said. "Maybe I should go."

"No, stay," Chloe said. "Stay the night. Not for sex. Just, stay. I'd kinda like to hold you while we sleep."

"When you say it like that, how could I possibly say no?" Beca said. "Just let me text my dad so he knows I'm not dead." She sent the text and then allowed Chloe to snuggle into her side, wrapping her arm around her and interlacing their fingers as Chloe pressed play on Scrubs. Beca liked Scrubs. She thought Dr Cox and Jordan were kind of a riot, but tonight she was distracted by the way Chloe's fingers were tugging on hers, the way Chloe's other hand was just sitting on her thigh. She kissed the top of the red hair. Chloe craned her neck up and looked Beca in the eyes.

Beca chose not to look away, just used her free hand to tilt Chloe's face up toward hers. Their lips met and Chloe shifted so that there was less space between them. The idiotic medical staff were forgotten as they focused on each other. Lingering, tender kisses, breath mingling between them as they allowed themselves to explore each other in a new way. Tongues meshing together, fingers tracing jawlines and brushing against lips.

Beca could feel her own heart racing alongside Chloe's where the redhead was leaning against her. Chloe wasn't a quiet kisser. Not in a weird, slobbery way. Little noises, pants and moans into Beca's mouth. Beca loved it. She easily could have wasted the entire night kissing the girl in her arms. But, she realized, Chloe would have work in the morning. She reluctantly pulled away for a moment.

"As much as I want to continue," Beca said. "You have to work in the morning." Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"You're right," she sighed. She pecked Beca's lips. "Bed." They went into Chloe's room, where she tossed Beca some shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Beca looked at the bed apprehensively.

"What?" Chloe said, tying her hair back.

"We probably need to talk about… the whole sex thing at some point," Beca said. "Because god knows how long I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself if we're sharing a bed. The only time we shared a bed before, I wrapped myself around you and we weren't even dating."

"Fire away," Chloe said. She was sitting expectantly, patting the space next to her for Beca to sit down.

"Well, you've been pretty open about the fact that you have a lot more experience with this sort of thing. And I'm woefully inexperienced for a college sophomore."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Chloe said.

"I've only slept with one person, and it was a disappointment to say the least. He was done in like, two minutes, and then bailed to drink beer with his buddies."

"I'm sorry your first time sucked," Chloe said. "But most first times do. Look, I'm happy to take things as slow as you need. And I promise that when we do get around to sex, I'll last at least a good six, maybe seven minutes." Beca rolled her eyes, but Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Sex can be awesome," Chloe said. "When it's done properly. And I want to show you how amazing it can be, when you're comfortable. I care about you way too much to just hump and dump, to steal a phrase from Fat Amy."

"I feel like a loser, kind of," Beca said. She could feel herself turning red.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never actually slept with anyone I cared about, not the way I care about you. That'll be a step we get to take together. But I'll be happy just to hold you and kiss you."

"See?" Beca said. "You and your perfect words." They lay down together, Chloe gently tangling their legs and curling into Beca's side and slinging an arm across her waist. Beca relaxed immediately, thinking she could get accustomed to this very easily.

"Night, DJ."

"Night," Beca said. "Wake me in the morning and I'll drive you to your car."

"You don't have to get up, I'll catch a cab," she said.

"No, wake me. I want to take advantage of the fact that I'm actually going to see you in the morning." She felt Chloe kiss somewhere on her shoulder as she closed her eyes.

She stirred as Chloe's alarm went off in the morning. She felt the redhead shift and they both set about disentangling from one another so Chloe could get up. The sun was already strong through Chloe's window – they had left the blinds open a bit, and Beca sat up, knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep. She heard the shower run and the unmistakable sound of Chloe humming. Beca shook her head, not understanding how she could wake up that alert. She rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to put some coffee on.

She drank most of a cup while Chloe showered, then poured one for her when she heard the water shut off. She waited a few minutes so that Chloe had the chance to put some clothes on, not wanting to seem like a giant perve even though she'd seen it all before, and took a cup in for her.

"Good morning," she said. Chloe was wearing pants and a bra and Beca couldn't help but admire her.

"Good morning, magical coffee bringing lady," Chloe said, kissing her. "See something you like?"

"You know I do," Beca said. "Don't forget, I still know what underneath looks like, too." Chloe smiled in the mirror and pulled her shirt on.

"Remember that morning I woke you up and you had no pants on?" Chloe said. "You had a Strokes t-shirt on and some boyleg underwear. I almost died. It took all of my willpower not to pin you to the bed."

"Then that is something I'm going to file away for future reference," Beca said. "I'm going to go wash up." When she was done, Chloe was in the kitchen finishing some yogurt and bobbing her head as she danced to a song that was clearly only in her head.

"How the hell are you so cheerful in the mornings?" Beca said. "It's not right."

"I dunno," Chloe said. "I'm just in a really good mood. Sun's up. It's summertime. And last night I was making out with this super foxy brunette. We woke up together. What's not to be cheery about?" Beca rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, but she still pulled Chloe in by her waist and kissed her, tasting the vanilla of the yogurt.

"Foxy brunette, huh?" she said, her lips again closing over the redhead's, tongue swiping against her lips to reclaim the sweet taste from Chloe's mouth again.

"Uh-huh," Chloe responded against the kiss, running her hands down Beca's arms and resting on her hips. "Foxy for sure."

"Chloe Beale, you will be the end of me," Beca breathed. Chloe leaned in, just millimeters from her lips.

"Let's go. I'm going to be late for work," she said. Beca was irritated by the sudden loss of proximity.

"Tease," Beca said, following her. She drove Chloe back to her car, and the redhead allowed herself a few moments indulgence, Beca pressing her up against the car door and kissing her.

"Okay, I really have to go now," Chloe said. Beca kissed her through the window, then wandered down the street to grab something she could eat in her car on the way home. She turned the radio up and sang along to Queen as she drove, still barely believing what was happening between her and Chloe. She touched her fingers to her lips as she drove, remembered the way Chloe felt against them. She smiled and turned the radio up a fraction, hands tapping on the wheel.


	17. Chapter 17

When Beca got to Chloe's early the next morning after her shift, she wondered what the protocol was going to be. Because she wanted to crawl in next to the redhead, but didn't want to wake her. Her desire to let Chloe sleep won out and she headed quietly into the guest room. She found a note on the pillow.

_If you think I'm going to make you sleep here now that we're dating, you're crazy. Come snuggle. xox_

Beca grinned and quickly changed into shorts and a tank and padded down the hall to Chloe's room. She tried to get into bed as discreetly as possible, but the redhead immediately latched on to Beca's side, nuzzling into her neck and sighing. Beca pressed a kiss to her forehead and let sleep steal her away.

She vaguely heard the alarm waking Chloe, who had it turned off in a flash. But she was instantly asleep again, barely stirring as the redhead kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She woke later in the day, and stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee. The coffee maker had a post it on top that just had a heart scrawled on it. Beca smiled as she pulled it off, because Chloe was her girlfriend, and every time she thought about it, which was a lot, she grinned like a kid at Christmas.

She made coffee, and was just about to take it outside when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and answered it. "Aubrey?"

"Beca, hope I didn't wake you," she said. "I'm on lunch and I really wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Work's hard but great. It's hot and sticky, and for the most part everyone's really nice. But it's not Barden, and I do miss you guys. "

"Aw. Posen. I miss you too."

"Anyway, I rang to talk about Chloe," Aubrey said. "Obviously, she told me that you guys are dating now. About goddamn time, I say. You two had the worst toners for each other."

"How did everyone know this but us?" Beca said.

"I really have no idea how you guys let it get so far," Aubrey said. "That's not the point. The point is, Beca, if you hurt my best friend, I will end you."

"I sincerely believe that you would follow through on that threat," Beca said. "But you don't need to worry, because I have no intention of hurting Chloe. Because we're dating now, but we're also friends. And she means a lot to me, same as she does to you. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Good," Aubrey said. "And just quietly, I gave her the same speech. You two are a good match." Beca was a little touched that Aubrey would get super protective of her, as well as Chloe.

"Also, don't forget it's Chloe's birthday on the 12th of August," Aubrey said. "I'm trying to get home for the weekend."

"That'd be cool. I'll talk to Stacie and we'll organize something. Hey, does Chloe know you're trying to get out here?"

"I haven't said anything yet," Aubrey said.

"Don't. Keep it a surprise."

"She'll kill both of us," Aubrey warned.

"Worth it. Just imagine the look on her face," Beca said. "I'll keep in touch with plans."

"Ok," Aubrey said. "Take care of each other."

"Will do, Aubrey." They hung up. Beca finished her coffee and took a shower. She decided to go grab something to eat and strode outside into the summer sun. It was roasting hot, and she was glad Chloe had talked her into buying more shorts, because back home in Portland she still tended to wear jeans throughout summer. She walked for a while, just enjoying the sun, stopping to eat at a café she had driven past a few times.

On her way back to Chloe's place, she ducked into a florist on a whim and bought flowers. She took them home and arranged them in a vase, leaving a post it with her own heart scrawled on it. She had a little time to work on a few mixes before she had to go back to work. She sat down at the dining table with her headphones on, when she noticed her phone flashing at her. She tugged the headphones back off.

"Stacie?" she said. "What's up?"

"What's up is a very interesting conversation I just had with Aubrey," she said. "Beca, I can't believe you didn't tell me you and Chloe are together now!"

"Well, to be fair, I haven't actually told anyone. Chloe told Aubrey, obviously. I haven't told anyone, not Jesse or my parents. But yeah, we're together."

"You realize I'm going to need greater detail than 'we're together', don't you?" Stacie said. "Come on, Mitchell."

"It's not some crazy romantic story, Stace," Beca said. "We went to dinner and I kind of just told her that I thought we were more than friends. We went for a walk, talked it out, kissed and went back to her place."

"Shit, that was fast!" Stacie exclaimed.

"We didn't sleep together," Beca said. "More talking. And more kissing. But yes, we are dating now."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes, I really am," Beca replied.

"Awww, that's great, Beca. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Look, how many people has Aubrey called?"

"I think just me," Stacie said. "She called to talk to me about Chloe's birthday. She hasn't mentioned if she's talked to anyone else."

"Can you do me a favor and sit on this for a day or two? I kind of want to tell my folks, and maybe Jesse, before it gets out there."

"Sure," Stacie said. "Not like I'm really going to see anyone between now and the weekend. Do you have plans?"

"Jesse's coming back on Friday and we're meeting up Saturday," Beca said. "If I hear of anything I'll let you know."

"You better take that girl on a proper date," Stacie said. "Do this thing right, you know?"

"What are you my love coach?" Beca laughed. "Look, things with Jesse were a little awkward, but there's none of that with me and Chloe. I'm pretty confident I know how to make her happy. And that was not a sexual reference. Mind out of the gutter, Conrad."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to you later, we'll plan Chloe's birthday." She hung up and Beca shook her head. Stacie was good value, even if her mind was constantly focused on sex. She wondered how long she would have to tell her parents before it started to get around, and decided that she should probably get on top of that. She called her mother first.

"Hey baby girl," her mother answered. "How are you?"

"I'm really good," Beca said. "Just killing time before I have to go into work. You?"

"Can't complain. Got more students than I know what to do with. It's a nice problem to have." Her mother was a singing teacher, and Beca had grown up hearing all manner of singers in her house.

"Any standouts?"

"There are a few," she said. "One who really wants it though. He puts in all the work, the others are kind of coasting on their natural skill. And you know what I say."

"Natural works but work improves on nature," Beca repeated. "I know."

"Hey, I meant to tell you, remember Bentley?" Beca did remember Bentley. He was a guy who owned a diner near where she had grown up. He was pretty cool, constantly pumped Motown through the radio and educated Beca on all kinds of musical things on afternoons when she would sit and drink milkshakes by the window until her mother finished work.

"Yeah, of course," Beca said.

"He had to sell the diner," her mom said. "He's getting on and couldn't keep up with it any more."

"That sucks," Beca said. "I'll try and see him when I come home. I called to update you, by the way."

"The Chloe situation?" her mother said.

"The Chloe is now my girlfriend situation," Beca said.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're happy, Bec. She sounds like a hell of a girl. Maybe you should bring her home to meet your mother," she said.

"You two would get along like a house on fire," Beca said. "But she's just started a new job so I'd have to float it past her. But I'll ask. I'm sure she'd love to come and pry embarrassing childhood stories from you."

"Well, those I've got," her mother said. "I gotta go. But I love you, hear me?"

"I love you too, mom. I'll call you in a few days." Beca hung up and went back to her mixes before she had to leave for work. She got to the station just as the newest intern was leaving, with a giant coffee in one hand and a deli sandwich in the other.

"Hey Beca," he said.

"Hey Evan. How was the afternoon?"

"I stacked CDs," he said. "So, you know, thrilling. Luke left a note for you to call him. It's on the desk."

"Thanks man. And don't get too frustrated with the CD stacking. It won't last forever," she said. She locked herself in as he left and noted she had a bit of time before she was due to take over. She checked the desk for Luke's note.

_Beca – Give me a call tomorrow, around lunchtime. Had some interest in a few of your tracks. Luke._

Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She settled into the booth and cued up enough tracks to get her started, and relaxed. She introduced her spot and got started, and then let herself get lost in the music she had in front of her. She started with a couple of songs most people would know, then added in one of her own. Luke knew she dropped her own mixes in, and he said he was cool with it. She was surprised to learn that Luke dropped them in fairly often, but obviously it was going to pay off. Her phone lit up on the desk.

_They're beautiful. Thank you. xox_

Beca smiled.

_Beautiful people should have beautiful things. I'll see you in the morning._

The rest of the night went uneventfully. She got struck by inspiration at about two am, and grabbed a notepad and pencil so she could map out some things on paper for a mix. She couldn't mix at work, she got too distracted.

When she finally got back to Chloe's, she changed quickly and slid into bed. The redhead stirred, but Beca gently curved against her body, spooning her, and wrapped her arm around her. She felt Chloe sigh sleepily, fingers brushing against Beca's arm. As Beca relaxed and drifted into slumber, she smiled into the red hair in front of her, inhaling the unmistakable scent Chloe seemed to carry around with her. She could get used to this.


End file.
